


Indecent Proposal

by MaxCrazy7



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, World's Finest (Movie)
Genre: Alien Biology, Angst, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxCrazy7/pseuds/MaxCrazy7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lois would do anything to keep Lex Luthor from buying the Daily Planet. Even if she has to prostitute herself and Clark to a certain billionaire playboy to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Story

The Daily Planet meant a lot for Lois Lane. It was where she had started her career as a newswoman, and if she wasn't working for this particular paper, she probably wouldn't have met him. The _Planet_ was also the last bastion of truth in Metropolis, the only paper in town that would not sell out, because of the integrity of its editor-in-chief Perry White, for whom Lois had a lot of respect. The Daily Planet's staff worked hard to maintain high quality journalism. She thought the _Planet_ would always prevail, after all the vicissitudes they had gone through over the years, how could she not believe it?

They had survived that damn worker strike, which left them unemployed for almost a year, until Frankly Stern rescued the paper by buying it. There was also Lex's hissy fit that destroyed the whole city. Not to forget Doomsday, that freak of nature, not only beat the crap out of the building, but out of Superman as well. However, with the ever-changing technology, people no longer relied on newspapers to get their news, which meant less revenue, and after all these repairs, Stern was barely able to keep the paper afloat. Selling it was his only recourse, and with LexCorp at the top of the bidders list, this could only mean one thing: it was the end of the line for them. After spending years criticizing and getting in his ways, Luthor would appropriate the _Planet_ , and fucked them all. Resolving this problem wasn't a job for Superman, but for Lois Lane.

The only way to save the paper she could think of, was to get someone else to buy it. She knew many influential people, but only one was as rich as Luthor, her ex-boyfriend Bruce Wayne.

A few years back, the billionaire had come to Metropolis on business, and the two had dated for a while. Brucie wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had plenty going for him. It shouldn't be too difficult to convince him to buy the Daily Planet, is there?

She was able to set an appointment to meet him at his office, and spent an hour waiting for him. She was about to ask his secretary if he had cancelled, when he finally showed up.

She got up, and went to meet him. "Bruce darling!" She said, as if she was thrilled to see him, air kissing him.

"Hey! Uh, uh. . . Lizzy?" Bruce said, unable to recall her name.

"Lois," she told him praying to all the Saints, that he had not forgotten her.

"Lois baby, it's been way too long!" He said hugging her. She politely disentangled from him as he was holding a lot longer than warranted.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" He said, offering her seat in one of the couch and sat next to her, one hand lying suggestively on her knee. She wanted to push it away, but told herself to ignore it.

"Well Brucie, I wish this was a social call, but I came here to see you because I need your help." She told him with a sad face.

"What can I do to help?"

"I don't know if you've heard, but the Daily Planet is up for sale."

"Yeah, I've heard. Luthor wouldn't shut up about it in the last charity ball I went to. He kept talking about how he would get rid of that viper's nest the alien hangs with. Apparently, he plans to buy the paper and turns it into an online newspaper, getting rid of most of the staff if not all, and throwing the unsightly globe to Metropolis' landfill. Just awful, isn't he?"

Lois blanched; it was, as she feared. "Wow, that's quite a plan. Wouldn't it be better if you buy the Daily Planet instead of Luthor?"

"Why would I do that?" He asked, caressing her knee.

"I know you two probably don't see eye to eye, not after what he did when Gotham needed help after the earthquake. I thought acquiring the Planet might be a nice way of getting back at him." She told him, hoping he'll take the bait and his damn hand off her.

"I am more like a, forgive and forget kind of guy," Bruce said. His hand moved between her knees, and up her skirt, "but with the right incentive I could be vengeful."

"I am engaged Bruce," she said, then showed him her engagement ring. She pinched the back of his hand, and removed it from her person

"Oh," Bruce said with a disappointed pout. "I see, Superman finally made his move."

"I am not engaged to Superman, but Clark Kent." She said for the thousandth times.

"Kent? He is nothing like Superman, but I guess it is safer to settle with someone like him. After all he does have a nice ass." He said sinuous smile

_'He remembers what Clark's ass looks like after all these years, but not my name. I didn't believe Cat when she told me Bruce is probably a switch hitter when we were going out. No wonder we didn't work out_.' she thought.

"Won't you reconsider?" She asked him, still hoping that he might change his mind.

"Sure, I might; if you can convince Kent to spend the night with me."

"What!"

"You heard me; I'll win the bid for the _Planet_ , if I get Kent for one night."

She snorted while laughing before saying, "Hell will freeze over before that happens."

"So it will be."

"You must be joking!"

"Come on, you want me to buy the _Planet_ as a favor to you, and all I ask is one night."

"He won't do it."

"I am sure you can persuade him. Don't you have him eating out the palm of your hand?"

Silence

"Come on, Lois, what did you expect? You thought I would spend millions, just because you ask me to, quid pro quo Lois.

"It is too high a price to pay; it might cost me my fiancé."

"It might, but if you don't. It will certainly cost you both your careers. I know Luthor, do more than kicked you guys to the curb, he'll make sure you never work in the news industry ever again. Do this and I assure you, not only I'll buy the Daily Planet, I'll make sure it stays a Wayne Enterprise's asset indefinitely."

"Can I get it on paper?" she asked.

He smiled, and then called her secretary to get in touch with the legal department. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

The Daily Planet was being sold, and Lois hadn't taken the news well. In times like these, he was tempted to use his powers for personal gain, but he knew if he started down that road—

The Planet was going to be sold by tomorrow. To take her mind of out it and cheer her up, he invited her to spend a romantic evening with him in his apartment. He could have taken her to Paris or Venice, but decided to keep it simple.

The doorbell rang.

He took a quick glance around; to make sure everything was perfect, and then opened the door. Lois was not alone; she had brought her ex-boyfriend with her. Clark's welcoming smile became a rictus as he saw him.

Clark remembered the time when he and Lois were ' _just friends'_. Because they lived in the same apartment, and Lois can't boil an egg, he would invite her to eat with him, so she could eat an healthy diet. They usually had breakfast together early in the morning, and lunch if they weren't too busy working on a story. If he was going to be away for the week, he would planned her meals, cooked them, refrigerated them, labeling them so she knew what to eat and when to eat it. He didn't mind doing this for her, but he did mind when she started to bring other people along, particularly her boyfriends.

Clark eyed the billionaire warily.

"Can we come in?" Lois asked, and he stepped aside to let them in.

"Lois, why didn't you tell me we were having a guess?"

"Sorry Clark, it was a last minute arrangement." She replied, "Bruce, make yourself at home. We'll be back in a minute." She said, dragging her fiancé into his room.

"What's this all about?" Clark whispered to her.

"I was able to convince Bruce to do me a favor, and buy the paper to help us out."

"That's very kind of him."

"Well. . . "

"What is it?"

"He's not doing it for free."

"What does he want in return?"

"Me, for the night."

"WHAT! Please tell me you said no."

"How could I? Franklin will start taking bids for the paper tomorrow. I have to do it tonight to fulfill the contract."

"I cannot believe this!" Clark said in disbelief.

"I had no choice than to say yes." She whispered to him.

"There is always another choice Lois." He whispered back.

"Not one without getting our lives, destroys by Lex!"

"No, you are working on that yourself."

"Of course you'd rather sit there, and let him get away with it like always!"

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"That Superman is pretty useless when it comes to things, which a beating down cannot fix. The _Planet_ needs to be protected for the Truth you are fighting for!"

"There are plenty of newspapers with integrity out there."

"Well, none of which, have our future hanging in the balance with them."

"So the _Planet_ means so much to you, you'd sell yourself to Wayne to save it!"

"It's just one night."

" _Just,_ "

"Do you have a better idea? Can you become a billionaire overnight and buy the _Planet_? Even if you could, you would not, because of your principles! I didn't even ask you to do it, see?"

"Why are you sacrificing our future together over this?"

"Am I really? I thought you loved me Clark, and you always say you'll go to hell and back for me."

"So you just want me to pretend it didn't happen. Wouldn't it be easier to hide this from me?"

"I don't want to build our future on a lie," she confessed to him, "and you have to give your consent as a part of the transaction."

Clark opened his mouth, and then clinched it shut.

'If he was any other man, Lois thought 'a tirade of curses would tumble out of that mouth'

"There is no way, I am going to sit there and let you have sex with another man!" He said after he had calmed down.

"You'll have to do it, for me."

"Lois, I don't think I can do this, I don't want to lose you."

"You won't, believe me when I say, that our love is as invulnerable as you are. Nothing can separate us."

"You don't know what you are asking of me."

"I am asking you, please, help me save the Daily Planet. I promise you everything is going to be alright. Trust me." She said, putting a light kiss on his forehead, and then left to talk to Bruce. 

~~~~~~~~ 

He was about to leave his room to join them, when he was unceremoniously shoved back inside by Bruce, who then close the door behind him.

"You really said yes." Bruce said. He had a smoldering look in his eyes, leaning in close, pressing his body against his. Clark swallowed audibly; he could feel the other man erection through his clothes, as he slowly moved his hip, rubbing, hands cupping his perfect tight ass.

"Mr. Wayne. . ." Clark began to say, but Bruce shut him up with a kiss. His lips were very soft, and Clark found himself returning the kiss, his tongue darting inside his mouth teasing, exploring. Bruce hands were busy undressing them as they move toward the bed; he dumped Clark into it, covering him with kisses, moving downward. He could feel Bruce hot breath on him, and his skin broke out in goose bumps as his wet tongue slid over him.

They were really doing it, and Lois was in the other room probably listening to them. He tried to keep his voice down, but couldn't. His brain registered pain a lot differently than a normal human being. He wouldn't feel a thing if a building dropped on him, but the slightest touch was tantalizing. Bruce's expert fellatio techniques were driving him crazy, he wouldn't stop teasing, sucking, and his moans redoubled his efforts. He was close, so close.

Without warning, he came all over himself and into his face, but Bruce kept on sucking his cock. He begged him to stop, but he wouldn't, not until he got the very last drop. Bruce was smiling wickedly around him, before letting go of his limp dick with a popping sound, licking the cum off his stomach, then moving downward again, sucking, massaging his balls. A bolt of current coursed through his body, as he felt something slick invading him. It was weird, Bruce wasn't touching his dick, but his cock was tingling and hot, and it felt so good.

"Hey, you love this, don't you? See, you are already hard again." Bruce teased.

"Please take it out." Clark whimpered, but Bruce inserted another finger stretching him nicely.

"On your knees, Clark. I'll show you just how amazing it feels to take a dick." Bruce said.

Clark obeyed, move on his stomach back arched ass up. He took a deep breath and hold as Bruce slowly penetrated him inch by inch until he was all in.

"Does it feel like too much? It's because I am your first man, right?" Bruce whispered into his ear as he began to move.

"Please, stop it hurts." Clark said moaning.

"I don't think its pain you're feeling. Your hole is so tight Clark; it feels amazing inside of you, see how you're sucking on my dick."

"Don't stop!" Clark begged him as Bruce was slowing down.

"I won't until not until I feel you up; you'll cum just from getting fucked with my dick," thrusting deeper and harder into him. Clark could hear his pleasure-laden voice, and wondered if it was really coming from him. Bruce's dick was pounding his ass, hitting the right spot with every thrust, it felt so amazingly good that his cock won't stop leaking. He could not believe he was letting a man fucked him, and loving it. 

~~~~~~~~~ 

Lois was sitting on the couch with a book opened on her lap, sipping her tea. Telling herself that she didn't care about what was going on in the bedroom. She had felt guilty when she had planned to trick Clark into having sex with a man, but after he had agreed to let Bruce fucked _her_ , not so much. She thought he deserved it what was coming to him. Even though it was her plan to begin with, she felt that her fiancé should not have said yes, no matter what.

"The plan is a bust anyway, at any moment Clark will tell Bruce to buzz off, and kicked them both out of his apartment. He'll give me the silent treatment for a while, but he'll come around eventually." She said to herself taking another sip of tea, which she almost choked on, when she heard Clark begging Bruce to stop.

"What the hell!" She said coughing. Clark was being overly loud, and she thought the two men were probably jerking her chains. She was tempted to get up and go in there, but decided not to. Forty-five minutes later, a handsomely naked billionaire walked out of the room, passed her, and went into the kitchen. Lois, who was pretending to be reading, followed him with her eyes, enjoying the show. She watched him, as he bent over to look inside the fridge. He gathered four bottles of water and walked back into the bedroom. Intrigued, Lois waited for five minutes and followed him. She slowly cracked the door open, and peeked inside. She stifled a cry of surprised with her hands.

Lois was watching (not without small interest) her ex-boyfriend instructing her fiancé on how to suck him off.

~~~~~~~~~ 

Clark was bobbing his head, sucking, taking him deep inside his mouth, enjoying the taste of him, the smell of him, but all he wanted was to get him hard again, so he could take him again. He crouched over Bruce and guided his hard throbbing cock up his ass, and rode him.

"Whoa Kent! Your virgin hole was really starving for a cock." Bruce said amused by his eagerness.

"Uh-huh, " he replied, moving his hip grinding, riding on his hard cock. He was in control now, and knew how deep and how fast he wanted it.

"Shit! Slow down. Fuck! Oh, fuck!" Bruce screamed in ecstasy, but Clark wasn't listening. He continued riding him until they came together, screaming. He got off him, and looked at the other man's flushed face.

"B, are you okay?" He asked worried.

"That. . .was . . . awesome." Bruce said, panting.

"It's settled, right?" Clark asked, Bruce didn't seem to understand him at first, and then he did. Clark watched him as he slowly got out of the bed, put his pants on, gathered the rest of his clothes, and opened the door.

Lois was standing right behind it. They stared at each other. She lowered her gaze, feeling guilty.

He left the apartment without saying a word. 

~~~~~~~~~

**_'LexCorp buys the Daily Planet for $950 million!'_** read the headline of the Daily Star two days later.


	2. Chapter 2

Seething with rage, Lois tore up the paper to pieces, and dumped them into the garbage can. Bruce hadn't kept his end of the bargain. He had fucked his fiancé, and did nothing. Wayne Enterprise wasn't even on the bidder list! She had tried to contact him, but with no luck, she wanted to sue his ass for breach of contract, but Clark probably wouldn't let her.

Luthor did exactly what Bruce had told her he'd said he'll do. He fired everyone except for her, Jimmy Olsen, Simone D'Neige, and Dirk Armstrong. He also got Clark blacklisted in Metropolis, no one would hire him, and no publishing houses would touch his new book.

Lois thought things couldn't possibly get worse. Her fiancé wasn't talking to her, and she was stuck in a job that she hates. But she was wrong.

She was able to corner her fiancé in front of his apartment, after he had come back from a job interview.

"Clark, I am so sorry my exes want a piece of you." She said facetiously.

"You think this is funny, you threw me to the wolves, Lois. You lied to me!" Clark said with a dead calm voice.

"It was just one wolf."

Clark glared at her.

"Like you didn't know I was lying. You a freaking living lie detector for crying out loud! Besides, it's not like he forced himself on you, from what I could see you were more than willing."

"I can't believe this! You were watching us!" Clark said scandalized.

"You were so loud; I thought he was killing you in there! And if you didn't want me to see, you should have locked the door."

He grumbled something that she couldn't understand, because he was talking in Kryptonese, something he did when he was very upset, which was rare.

"Oh, Clark baby, I am very sorry." She said, and she was sincere, while thinking of wringing the billionaire's neck like a chicken for double-crossing her.

"I am sorry too." He said opening his door to get inside, these weren't words of reconciliation, and she knew that, at least he was talking to her now.

"Wait!" She said. Clark turned his head to look at her, hand still on the doorknob. "You just came from a job interview, right? How did it go?"

"Good, I got the job."

"That's fantastic! It seems someone didn't give a rat's ass about Luthor's shitlist." She said smiling

"It's not in Metropolis."

"Oh, where then?" Lois asked, straining to keep her smile.

"Gotham."

"Ah, will you be working for the Gotham's Gazette?"

"I'll be working for Wayne Enterprise."

"In the PR department?"

"No, secretarial. You're looking at Bruce Wayne's personal assistant."

Clark opened the door and went inside, leaving a dumfounded Lois to ponder the consequences this would have on their crumbling relationship.


	3. Chapter 3

Contrary to Lois, Clark was not surprised when LexCorp won the bid for the Daily Planet. He knew Luthor; he would have made sure that no other company that could outbid his got on the bidder list. Two days later, Lois called him over to her apartment; she had received a letter from the W.E. Legal Department, explaining the reason why they were unable to fulfill the contract. W.E. Acquisition Department had made a handsome offer to buy the paper from LexCorp, which in turn had declined it. Wayne Enterprise apologized for the inconvenience this might have caused.

"What a load of bullshit! The son of a bitch had known this, but fucked you anyway!" Lois said angrily, "hundreds of people lost their jobs, and these assholes at legal called it an inconvenience!"

Clark slowly got up from his chair, left her apartment, and spent the last two weeks giving her the cold shoulder.

Without a job, Clark spent most of his time being Superman, when he wasn't looking for work or working on his new novel. He soon learned that Luthor had blacklisted him in Metropolis; this greatly annoyed him, being Superman 24/7 didn't appeal to him. Therefore, he reluctantly started looking for a job in the neighborhood cities, if he wanted to, commuting wouldn't be a problem. However, kings have long arms. His meager savings were running out, and soon he won't be able to pay his rent. Lois asked him to move in with her, but he thought it wasn't right for him to do so, not before they hadn't gotten married.

He was puzzled, when he received another letter from W.E., this one was from the Human Resources Department. He apparently had an appointment for an interview for a job he didn't apply for. After long deliberation with himself, he decided to keep the appointment.

He went to the appointment looking the best he could possibly be, without looking like Superman wearing civvies and eyeglasses. It was a mistake on his part; his interviewer was none and other than Wayne Enterprise President and CEO, Lucius Fox. As soon as he saw him, he brought his hand over to his face murmuring, "I should have known."

"Please Mr. Kent take a seat." He told Clark aloud.

"Thank you for seeing me." Clark said.

They shook hands.

"Well, Mr. Kent you are practically hired for the job, this interview is just a formality. Mr. Wayne had informed me about your plight with Mr. Luthor, and this job is a way to repay a favor he owes you. I told him that you are over overqualified for it, and I could find you a much better position. However, he insisted that you become his PA, and that he'll be supervising you _personally_." He told Clark, looking at him over his glasses, "Mr. Kent, Wayne Enterprise has stringent policies about dating in the workplace," he continued.

Clark felt his face heat up, as a blush crept up from his chest to his face. He opened his mouth to protest, but Lucius lifted a hand to quiet him down.

"I'm not assuming anything."

 _Yes, you are!_ Clark thought, but didn't say anything.

"I'm merely informing you that these policies were written with Mr. Wayne in mind, to avoid sexual harassment case that may arise after the relationship has ended."

"I never dated Mr. Wayne, I am not dating him now, and don't plan on dating him in the future, Mr. Fox." Clark told him matter-of-factly.

"Alright then," Lucius said, rising up to shake Clark's hand again, "welcome to Wayne Enterprise Mr. Kent." He told him, "and don't let Bruce bully you." He said solemnly.

"I'll keep him in line." Clark assured him.

"I sincerely hope so. Goodbye."

"Goodbye," Clark said, and left his office.

Bruce was waiting for him outside, with both hands in his pocket. Clark joined him, and they got into the empty elevator.

"How did he go?" Bruce asked, him standing beside him.

"I think you know."

"He warned you about me, didn't he?"

"Why your personal assistant?"

"To make it easier for you."

"It would have been better, if you had won the bid."

"This is just a temporary setback; I'll acquire the _Planet_ from Luthor, one way or another. Trust me."

"I do trust you. But how do you plan on getting it back, when he won't sell it to you."

"I have my ways."

"Nothing illegal, please."

"I can't promise anything." He glanced at him before adding, "Will you be moving to Gotham?"

"I don't plan on staying here long; this is your town after all."

"I can put you up, if you want."

"No thank you, I'd rather have my own place."

"Mind, if I made a few suggestions about suitable lodgings."

"I don't mind."

"Great. Lunch? My treat."

"Sorry, but I have to get home." Clark said. The elevator had reached the lobby, and he got out. Clark could feel his burning gaze on his back as he walked out to the sun. The man was up to something, and wondered if he should let him get away with whatever it was, like the last time.

~~~~~~~~~~

After Bruce had sampled the forbidden fruit that was Clark Kent, he couldn't stop thinking about ways, to take him away from the harpy, and made him his. However, Clark wouldn't leave Lois, who had no scruples whoring him out to a man, so she could save her career.

He and Clark had never talked about that night; it was as if it had never happened. He didn't know how to feel about it, angry about being ignored, or relieved that he was still talking to him. Having him moving closer to him and away from her, was successful. He won't attempt an office romance. Not with Lucius, his breathing downs his neck. He could not fool the old Fox; one look at Clark had convinced him that his intention wasn't pure as he led him to believe. He would keep an eye on him, company's policies, or whatnot.

In the workplace, they upheld a strict boss and subordinate relationship. Clark was proficient in his work, the man probably could gain the necessary skills needed for any task in minutes if he desired to, no matter the level of difficulty.

Clark's new apartment, had become his new favorite hangout spot to relax, when they weren't working, or when Lois was hanging out with her own friends. He liked eating the dishes Clark would prepare for them, while catching a game on TV, or watching old black and white movies. He would take him to a ball game, or Clark would invite him to go bowling, they even went to a rock concert once. However, most of the times, they would just stay home with a good book while listening to music. They couldn't be possibly been dating, Clark was still engaged with Lois, they were just two good friends enjoying each other company.

Bruce was sitting on the couch pretending to read, but was secretly watching Clark. The other man was lying on his stomach on the floor with his legs up, while lost in the book he was reading. This was Clark Kent without either masks, and he was beautiful. Bruce slowly got up, and went to sit next to him. He lifted his right hand, hesitated a moment, then run his fingers through Clark's curly hair. They were very soft like a baby's hair. Clark looked up at him, and smile.

"What is it?" He asked.

"How do you cut your hair? I know they are invincible as you are."

"I usually don't, they don't grow longer like yours do."

"But you had long hair. . ." Bruce started to say, remembering the pain he had felt, when he thought he had died.

"When I came back from the dead," Clark finished for him. "I can't quite explain why they had grown longer, but it sure was a real pain cutting them." He told him.

"What about shaving?" Bruce asked, caressing the smooth skin of his cheek with the back of his hand.

"I found early, how bothersome it was to shave. So, with the help of the fortress crystals, my heat vision, and a few other things. I was able to permanently remove all the hair on my body." Clark told him, and then blushed when he remembered Bruce had seen him naked.

"The Krytonian equivalent of a full body wax," Bruce said, caressing Clark's lower lip with his thumb, looking into his eyes. Clark lowered his head, but Bruce lifted it back up, and stole a kiss from him.

"Bruce I. . ." Clark began to say, but Bruce cut him off with another kiss, one that lasted longer this time.

"Bruce, please we can't." Clark said, he closed his book and sat up.

"Why not?"

"Lois."

"Last time. . . Clark, please tell me you didn't do it because she asked you to." Bruce inquired. Clark looked away. Bruce closed his eyes, hurt. Then got up to leave, he had reached the door when the other man began to speak.

"That night, when we were in my room, she asked me for my permission to sleep with you." He confessed. Bruce froze, hand poised over the doorknob, back still turned to him.

"I knew she was lying. There was no way you would dare ask for something like that. I thought then, that you two were playing some kind of joke on me, so I decided to play along. And then, you came into the room and we. . ."

"You didn't know?" Bruce asked, stunned. Clark shook his head in answer.

"But you. . ."

Clark lifted his head, eyes pleading.

He did not want him to talk about it anymore, not now, not ever. Clark had done it because he wanted to; he had wanted him so bad, that he had sex with him, even though his fiancé was listening to them in the next room.

"Clark, do you. . ." Bruce began to say.

"NO!" He said fervently.

"Don't lie to me!" Bruce said angrily. "Do you know how long? How long I've wanted you. How long I've been in . . . . love with you?" He whispered.

"Why now? Why are you saying it now?"

"Because it had finally occurred to me, if I didn't say or do something, I wouldn't never know if I'd ever had a chance or not."

"I plan on marrying her."

"Even though you are in love with me,"

"I . . . cannot do this." Clark said, lowering his head again. Bruce walked back to him, kneeled beside him, and lifted his chin, making him look at him.

"I love you Clark." He said looking into eyes, then kissed his forehead.

"I love you."

He kissed his nose.

"I love you."

He kissed his lips.

Cradling Bruce's face with his hands, Clark kissed him back. It was slow, sweet, and timid kiss, but it left Bruce breathless nonetheless.

It was, their first real  kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

He had said it. He had repeated it for him. "I love you." Three simple words, ones he wouldn't say lightly, but he needed Clark to hear them, so he'll know how he felt. He hadn't given him an answer, and he wouldn't press him for one, not right now, he didn't want to scare him away. He was contented to kiss him. Clark was getting bolder, deepening the kiss, being more passionate; he was really a good kisser. He pulled back slightly, foreheads still touching, allowing him to breathe.

"You said you loved me." Clark said looking into his eyes, searching.

"Yes, I do love you," Bruce said, and moved in to kiss him again, but Clark moved away, probably thinking he was insincere, that he was up to something.

"I have known you for years, and all you've giving me is grief! Remember what you did, the first time we met?"

"Yeah, I ignored you, dated Lois, and threw Superman across the room." Bruce replied somberly.

"In our first case, it was clear that we made a pretty good team, but whenever we had to work together, you only did so begrudgingly. You hadn't changed your attitude toward me over the years, even when I call you my friend; you kept treating me like a tool on your utility belt!" Clark said between gritted teeth.

"I really take good care of my tools, because my life depends on them." Bruce said in a whisper.

"What? I should feel honored to be treated as such."

"No, I don't want to use you, but I do want to be more than just an ally, or a friend."

"You have a nice way of showing it. You always tense up and on your guard around me, as if I would turn rabid and ring your neck, or something. Always working on a gadget or other to counteract my powers. I know I gave you the Kryptonite ring as a precaution, but why do you have to obsessively try to find ways of hiding your vital signs from me?"

"For someone with your keen senses, I am surprised you hadn't discovered the reason why already. It seems that I was worrying for nothing. Clark I didn't want you to find out," Bruce said, hesitated before adding embarrassed, "that I get a rise from watching you in your Superman uniform."

"Oh," Clark said, staring at him, probably recalling all his interactions with Batman when he was Superman in a split second.

"Oh," he said again, "so that's why you always so grouchy."

"Well, try walking around with your erection trap in a protective cup." Bruce said in a Batman's growl.

Clark rolled on his back and burst in laughter, Bruce took the opportunity to close the distance between them, lying down beside him.

"Well, at least one of us found this hilarious."

"Sorry, it just occurred to me that all this time I thought you were giving me attitudes, but you were just too busy trying to hide your hard-on from me." Clark said still laughing, as it tempered down, Bruce stole another kiss from him.

"Superman turns you on, huh?" Clark asked with a sly smile, moving to his side to face Bruce, his head lying on his arm, while the other moved lazily on the other man's chests.

"I would like to say, that your uniform leaves nothing to the imagination, but I've seen you naked, so I guess I do lack imagination." Bruce admitted.

Clark smiled, pleased by his answer. His hand was caressing his stomach, moving lower, grabbing, and rubbing him through his trousers.

Bruce swallowed as he reached inside, and took a hold of his hardening shaft, stroking it gently.

"I am neither in uniform or naked." Clark pointed out.

"So I've notice." Bruce said breathing hard.

"Would you like it if I were?" He asked him, stimulating with his thumb the head of his dick.

"Yeah, probably, maybe, yeah," Bruce said, moaning a little.

"You really hard Bruce," he said licking his lips, "I want to--can I?"

Bruce nodded vigorously.

He quickly removed his pants, straddled him, and slowly lowered himself on his hard throbbing dick. He felt Clark's warm tight hole gripped his cock. The additional friction was incredible. Crouching on his feet, he began to ride him, moving his hip, his butt cheeks smacking into his thigh, moaning his pleasure, leaving any inhibition behind.

"Relax, you holding onto me to tight." Bruce said panting.

Smirking, Clark come up until just the tip of his dick was inside of him, and then ride just the head of it, very slowly, driving him crazy. Bruce grabbed his waist, pulling him onto him; Clark let him, and began to ride him hard.

"Love your cock," he said kissing him, moving his hip, taking him deep. Bruce's hands run over him, stimulating his nipples, stroking his cock. He took the sight of him, a sexually arose Clark was so goddamn beautiful, and erotic. He was drunk in the power of being able to bring this side out of him. Clark seemed to be insatiable. He wondered how sexually frustrated he must have been, for holding back all the time.

He tried to get his breathing under control, his balls tightening; cock was so hard, the pressure inside building more and more, as Clark moved faster, his dick thrusting into him deeper, with each movement of his hip. He was trying to delay from ejaculating as long as he can, but knew he won't last long, not with the pace his partner was going. He grasped his waist unable to hold back anymore, buckled under him. He came, as waves of pleasure overcame him.

He laid there panting. Clark was looking at him, with an air of disappointment, as he was still hard.

When he had his breathing under control, Bruce took his clothes off, bend over the couch, spreading his butt cheeks, offering his ass to Clark.

"Fuck me."

He could feel Clark's warm slick fingers invading him, using plenty of lubricant, stretching him out. He looked over his shoulder to watching him work, Clark was huge, and was a little worried if he would be able to take him.

"Face me." Clark said, moving him around. Bruce angled his ass upward, folding his legs back toward his shoulder, giving him access to his hole. Clark lay on top of him, looking into his eyes while penetrating him slowly. Kissing him as he began to move.

"I love you," Bruce whispered in his ear, as Clark picked up the pace, thrusting deeper.

He could feel his toes curling, tighten his grip on him, eyes closed shut moaning loudly as the other man kept saying his name repeatedly.

Clark came, shooting his hot cum inside of him. He could feel heat spreading all over body. He came again, his cum quirt all over their bellies, body shivering uncontrollably. Clark took him in his arms, cuddling him. He sincerely wished that he would tell him that he loved him too. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lois was asleep and dreaming. In her dream, she traveled to Gotham to visit Clark at work, but one of Batman's rogues gallery abducted her. He set her up at the top of Wayne Tower, where he hurled her down the edifice. As she was going down, she believed that Superman wouldn't catch her this time, because he was with Bruce having sex. She woke up from her dream, as she fell from her bed with a loud thud. She kept having the same type of dream repeatedly, since Clark had moved away to work in Gotham. Her subconscious mind was telling her, he had betrayed her, while her conscious mind was fighting with the idea. Clark would never betray her. He had slept with Bruce because she had asked him to, but the problem was, she had not.

She got off the floor massaging her behind; there were noises coming from her kitchen. She glanced at the alarm clock; it was six in the morning. Clark had insisted to keep their daily routine as much as possible, if he couldn't make it because of Superman's business, he would let her know. With the way LexCom operated, there was no need for her to chase a story, because they just transcribed whatever news they got from other sources, without any verification whatsoever. Therefore, they were able to have breakfast every morning, lunch, and sometimes-even dinner.

She went to the kitchen; he was preparing their meals for today. Clark's entire wardrobe had changed; the mild-mannered nerdy-looking reporter was no more. It seems. When you were Bruce Wayne's personal assistant, you have to look chic. She hugged him from behind.

"Good morning," she told him.

"Hey, good morning, sorry if I woke you up."

She shook her head, "You didn't wake me." Looking him up and down and added. "Have I told you how good you look in your new suits?"

"Yes, almost every morning." Clark said, putting a light kiss on her forehead, and returned to his chores. She touched her forehead, and took a seat at the table. They hadn't managed to do it since that night, and she was missing him, in ways she had ever thought of. Even though he could be by her side in an instant, she could feel the distance between them, growing. _Oh God, I am losing him!_

"What do you want for breakfast?" Clark asked her.

"Scramble eggs will do." She told him. Five minutes later, he served her eggs with some fruits, one toast, and a glass of milk. Clark sat down with a full plate of bacon eggs sausages, three slices of toasts, five pancakes, a bowl of fruits, a bowl of raisin bran cereal, a glass of milk and a glass of orange juice.

"For someone who doesn't need to eat, you sure like to stuff your face." She said.

Clark gave her a big grin.

They ate in silence for five minutes, when Clark broke the silence.

"I slept with Bruce last night." He confessed to her. 


	5. Chapter 5

Lois froze her fork halfway to her mouth. She slowly put it down, and stared at her plate. She wanted to cry, shout, curse him, be angry with him, threw him out, never forgave him for betraying her, but she would not do it, because it was a sure way to lose him forever. She loved him so much, that it hurt. She had not know how much he meant for her, not until she was about to lose him.

She took a deep breath.

"He was so good at it you couldn't resist. So much for that indomitable will, eh Smallville?"

Clark's face redden.

"If that's the way you like it, we could have work on something."

"It's not about sex; you think I would cheat on you just because I want a d---man."

"So what was it then? Tell me."

"He told me that he loves me Lois, and I think I might feel the same way."

After a very long and uncomfortable silence, Lois said, "It's unfair Clark; I would have a better chance against Wonder Woman! How am I supposed to compete against a man, let alone Batman?"

Clark's eyes widen.

"Give me some credit Smallville, I didn't win that Pulitzer Prize from a cereal box."

"How long have you known?"

"Just now."

He blinked.

"You said you have feelings for him, and I know you Smallville. Bruce maybe a handsome charming devil, rich, and good in bed, but he would need more than that to won your heart. You aren't that superficial."

"You dated him."

"Yes, because I wanted to know what all the fuss was about."

"How liking Bruce makes him Batman?"

"You heroes' secret identities follow the same pattern: the fastest man alive who is always tardy, the strongest who is a push over, and the master strategist who plays dumb. The only reason I haven't figured it a lot sooner, was that I was blindsided by the Daily Planet's problems. Damn it, my intuition had dulled over the years from relying too much on you. I should have known something was up when he mentioned your ass."

"What?"

"Never mind. Tell me you aren't planning on dissolving our engagement because of your fling with Batman."

"It's not a fling, I don't think it is. Wait, are you forgiving me?"

"Don't be cute. I am really angry at you right now, but more at myself. If I wasn't selfish, none of this would have happened."

"I think I might have been in love with him for a long time."

"And you were going to marry me without sorting out your feelings for him first."

"I am sorry, I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Lois picked up her juice and drank it; she wished she had something stronger.

"Clark are you sure what you feel for him is that kind of love? I know you two shares a really strong bond, and have been in hell and back more than once."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am sorry to say this, but you really don't have that much experience in the relationship department. You've led a pretty sheltered life before becoming Superman, and if you really think about it, you've only been with one woman."

"You think I can't tell the difference between friendship and love."

"Can you? How many friends do you actually have? People who actually know you Clark. Batman is the only one who actually does, the only one, who knows that Superman is the mask."

"What about him?"

"I don't know him as well as you do, but if you ask me, and I am going to try to give you an unbiased opinion. Whatever you two share right now, won't last, he'll break your heart Clark. You told me once, the reason he kept pushing people away, was because he was scared to lose them, just like he lost his parents. Maybe he's attracted by the fact, that you are hard to kill, but after Doomsday, he had learned that he can lose even you, maybe that's why he had never acted on his feelings for you."

"He did act upon them."

"Yeah, he probably panicked when he saw that you and I were serious. So, tell me then, how long will he let his heart out of its shell? How long before he retreated into himself. What would you do then when he pushes you away, and locks you out?"

"I'll keep knocking."

"Oh Clark." Lois said putting her hand over her mouth, unable to suppress her tears any longer. "What about me?" She asked sobbing, "what about me Clark? Don't you love me anymore?"

"I...I care a lot about you Lois."

"Like you care about every living being in the universe."

"You are special to me, always."

"I'll give you as long as you need to sort things through, if that's what you need."

"Yes, thank you Lois." Clark said getting up, and kissed her forehead.

"I am sorry for hurting you so."

"I'll be waiting Clark; I won't give up on you." She said.

He then kissed her wet cheeks; her tears tasted bitter to him.

He left.

~~~~~~~~~

 Lois got off a taxi, and walked purposefully toward LexCorp building. She had berated herself for going to see the wrong billionaire, after Bruce had failed to buy the paper. She should have attacked the problem by the source like usual.

~~~~~~~~~

Bruce was staring at the ownership papers for the Daily Planet on his desk, without seeing them. He didn't know how she'd done it, but Lois was able to convince Luthor to sell him the paper, and the bastard had resold it to him for the measly sum of $1.00!

Clark was already packing, happy to return back to Metropolis, his old job, and to her.

~~~~~~~~~

They threw a grand reopening party for the Daily Planet. Everyone was present, even their new boss Bruce Wayne. Lois spent the night hanging on Clark's arms not letting him out of her sight. She hadn't needed to worry; Clark was too busy meddling with his coworkers to mind either of them.

"I am so glad to have my job back." Clark said giving his desk a big smack.

"You are a reporter through and through Smallville." Lois said giggling.

"I wonder what made him change his mind to let us have the _Planet_ back."

"Who cares? Let's blow the joint before Perry decides to put us to work." Lois said, with a slow smile growing on her lips, eyes bright.

"Okay," Clark said, and let her led him away.

Her eyes met Bruce's as they leave; she grinned, and pushed Clark out the door.

~~~~~~~~~

He hadn't made it pass the threshold of her apartment's door when she jumped on him, kissing him passionately.

"Lois---wait!" he said, when her little hand took a hold of him.

"I've waited long enough. Come on, you know the way." She said seductively backing away to her bedroom door, beckoning.

Clark hesitated a few second, and then followed.

"Good boy!" She said closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~

Lois stretched like a cat on her bed, contented. She run a hand over the empty place Clark had occupied just a few minutes ago. It was still warm.

She was under no illusion that she had won. Her rival was none other than Gotham's Dark Knight, master strategist.

The war for Clark's heart had just started.

 

END of first story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third Story

One early Monday morning, the entire Daily Planet's staff gathered in the conference room for a meeting. Everyone was chatting gaily, asking each other about how they had spent the weekend, inquiring about family members and friends.

Franklin Stern, the Planet 'publisher and owner slowly climbed the podium, tapped twice on the microphone, and said, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please." 

The chatters around the room trickled down to nothing, as everyone gave him his or her undivided attention.

  
"I am sure; you all have been wondering why I called upon you for this impromptu meeting. However, before I start, I want to say: thank you.  
Thank you for all your hard work. Without you, the Daily Planet wouldn't be where it is today. Ten years ago, after a violent workers strike, the Planet had closed its doors. However, after I bought it from TransNational Enterprises, we have worked hard together to get it up and running. We did it again after Metropolis had fallen, and the entire city lay in ruin. But thanks to the Justice League of America, and the wonderful imagination of our Editor in Chief here." He said gesturing to the man on his left.

All eyes turned to Perry White.

"The Planet along with the entire City was restored anew. Unfortunately, during the Doomsday rampage, the paper had to close down again for repair, and then again, we had come together and kept it going strong.

After all we've been through over the years, a lot of you, I know, view this place like a second home, and the Planet's staff like family. But after of years of struggling to keep the paper afloat during the hard times. It is with a heavy heart, I have to announce; because of financial problem. I am force to sell the paper." He concluded.

The room erupted, as everyone started to talk at once, asking questions about what would happen to their jobs. Stern did his best answering most of them, and the meeting dragged on. Perry put an end to it, by telling everyone to go back to work.

"The paper has not been sold yet!" He told them.

~~~~~~~~~~

Franklin Stern would start taking bid for the paper in two weeks, and kept the interested buyers a secret. Until the day, someone had leaked the news that LexCorp was among the bidders. A gloomy atmosphere had settled in the bullpen. Everyone was thinking the same thing: Luthor will buy the Planet, and canned them all.

"The bastard probably leaked that little piece of info himself, just to see us squirm." Lois said, as she leaned against Clark's desk, arms crossed. "After all this years, he finally got his chance to shut us down."

"Poor Jimmy, he just got hired." Clark said.

"I'm more worried about Ron and Lucy." Lois said biting her nails, "Dad is already furious about our engagement. Now my sister has to tell him, she got knocked up by an unemployed black man."

"Ouch!"

"Yeah, ouch. It's not just them though. When Luthor owns the Planet, he'll probably fired us all. Not giving a rat ass, that it is hard to find a job in this bad economy, and in our line of work. I feel sorry for the ones who are about to lose their retirements, and those who got kids in college. Mostly, I am worry about us. Clark, he'll make sure we never find work, not in Metropolis anyway. You can forget about publishing that new book of yours too."

"You are right, this is worse than I feared." Clark said.

"We got to do something about this!"

"Do what exactly? Buy the Planet."

"Why not?"

"With what?!"

"Come on Clark! I know if you wanted, we could be filthy rich by tomorrow."

"You know I never use my powers for personal gain, right?"

"What's the use of having all these powers, if you can't abuse them a little? Superman is a regular Joe Schmoe, living from paycheck to paycheck. What a joke!" Lois scoffed.

"We talk about this, countless of times."

"I know. However, it pisses me off, how Luthor can use his money to destroy our lives, while you sat on your ass, doing diddly-squat about it!" She said angrily

~~~~~~~~~

"Have you completely taken leave of your senses?" asked a very pissed off Clark.

She had told him about her little deal with Bruce Wayne. He had agreed to won the bid for the Daily Planet, and he will give it to her as a wedding present, at the condition, she returned the favor.

"If you can agree to such a thing, there might not be a wedding!" Clark said furiously.

"You don't mean that." Lois said putting a hand on his arm.

"You sold yourself to him Lois!" How do you think this makes me feel?" He said, taking her hand off him.

"I know, it is a terrible idea. But what choice did you left me?"

"So you'd rather sacrifice yourself, and our relationship than to let go of the Daily Planet." He said incredulously.

"And you'd rather let hundreds suffer than to break your precious rules!"

"It would only take this much." He told her, showing an inch, by putting his thumb and index finger together.

"Yeah, yeah I know with great power comes great responsibility shtick! But now I was given a second choice to save our careers."

"I'd rather lose it, if that's what it would take to save it!"

"Not everyone can be as strong as you are. This isn't just about you and me, but everyone else at the Planet. It is about preserving the last bastion of truth in Metropolis. It is about my little sister, who have to face the wrath of my father, because his oldest, have been a disappointment, for being engaged to a man he thinks he's worthless!"

"I am sorry Lois."

"Sorry doesn't help Clark!" She shouted.

"I see that your mind is already made up."

"It is." She said taking off her engagement ring.

However, Clark left without taking it.

~~~~~~~~~~

Clark was sitting at his desk reading the paper. Wayne Enterprise Buys the Planet for of $950 Million!!! said the headline. He was wondering how many times Lois will have to sleep with Bruce to pay that up. Probably it'd took her entire life.

He let out a dry chuckle.

When Lois had told him the deal, he had spent the whole week tempted to fly over to Gotham, and asked Bruce what the fuck he was thinking.

But didn't.

The bastard would have probably bought the Daily Planet with no string attached, if I was the one asking. He had his pride, and would rather lose his career as a reporter than asked him for help. Batman wasn't the only one with an huge ego. But if he had known Lois' intention to go asked him. He would have swallowed that pride, and begged him to buy the Planet, on his knees if he had to. But now it was too late.

With his x-ray vision, he saw a guilt-ridden Lois eying the tobacco vending machine in the lobby. It was the third times today. She was tempted to take up smoking again.

He sighed.

There were no talking Bruce out of this deal. He hadn't forgive him. How dare he to be happy? While he remained miserable. This was his fault, if that night hadn't happened ten years ago. Bruce and Lois would have been happily married now. So he made up his mind to go talk to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lois received a copy of the contract she had made with Bruce in the mail. After she had read it. Left her apartment in a hurry to go to Clark's upstairs. He could hear her stamping feet like a charging bull approaching, since she had left her apartment, and braced himself as his door swung open violently with a bang.

"Oh my god! Clark, what I've you done?" She asked shoving the contract at him.

"I went to see him and asked him to cancel it. He wouldn't. You told me he likes man too. So...."

"You agree to pay it in my stead. Aw baby, why?" She asked sadly.

"If you would go so far, that mean the Planet is that important to you. And what's important to you, is to me. And there is no way in hell, I would let him touch you." Clark said resolute.

"Oh Clark! I am so sorry for making you do this." She said crying.

"You know how much I love you Lois. I'd go through hell and back for you, You know that." He told her kissing her forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi Clarkie!" Bruce said with a broad smile. They were chosen to be the _Planet_ 's welcome comity and had came to meet him at the airport. And contrary to ten years ago, Lois was the one he totally ignored.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. Welcome back to Metropolis." Clark greeted him while shaking his hand.

"You can call me Brucie," he told him. Holding longer to his hand than necessary, caressing it with his thumb. Lois looked around and cleared her throat. Bruce let go.

"Our ride is here." He announced to the couple.

Alfred opened the limousine's door for his employer and his two guests. They got in one after another. With Lois first. Followed by Bruce who took a seat opposite to her. Then Clark took a seat next to his fiancé.

"Come seat next to me Clarkie." He said as soon as Alfred closed the door. Reluctantly Clark moved next to him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lois raided the limousine's bar. She emptied an entire bottle of Scotch and had a nice buzzed going on. She cursed at the slow traffic, then eyed the door knob. She was really tempted on opening the door and walked out into the traffic to leave this infernal place. She glanced at the seat opposite of her. Bruce was all over her fiancé. He couldn't wait until after the party to begin.

She had been looking to see what was in the bar when she heard Clark squeaked. Looking over her shoulder, she had seen Bruce squeezing his balls. She'd glanced in front of the limo to see if the privacy window was up. Giving her a defiant stare. He had unbuckled Clark's pants and slid his hand inside.

Clark could feel his hot breath on his neck, while his hand roamed under his unbutton shirt. Teasing, caressing. He had forgotten how much he had loved his touch. He gasped, as he took a hold of his dick. He didn't need to see Lois to know, she was furious.  _Oh shit._ He was getting hard, and she was watching. He shut his eyes tightly, like he couldn't see through him if he wanted to.

"I am going to fuck your virgin mussy all night long Clarkie. You going to love my cock." Bruce whispered. Loudly enough for Lois to hear. 

Clark whimpered.

Lois heard him and was tempted to end her deal with Bruce here and now. But the bastard had promised her, to sell the _Planet_ for $1.00 to Luthor if either one of them dared to break the contract.

~~~~~~~~~~

She had stuffed two bottles of Whiskey from the limo's bar into her bag. And wanted to drink herself to a stupor during the party at the _Planet_. But Bruce had seen her. He told her not to take a single sip of alcohol. He wanted her sober for later _. Oh Lord! Will this nightmare ever end?_ The thing earlier was just the beginning. The contract stipulated that: $1 million will be subtracted from the selling price of the _Planet,_ after each service rendered. Meaning Clark needed to sleep 950 times with him, before the debt was paid off! She felt like crying. At this rate they'll never get married. Because there was no way Clark would be willing to, while servicing Bruce.

She had turned Superman into a whore. 

And then, she started to cry.


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce had invited him for a drink after the party. As soon as he dismissed Alfred, he had told him to go wait for him in the bedroom. He sat on his bed thinking. _This situation couldn't get any worse._ He was unable to forget how livid Lois had been; when, Bruce decided to get 'a feel' in the limo. He had told him to stop, but he dangled the _Daily Planet_ like a carrot on a stick. Reminding them what was at stake.

He wasn't proud of what he had done ten years ago. He knew if his parents had gotten wind of this, they would have been very disappointed in him, indeed. He kept telling himself to this day, that what he had done, he had done it out of love. But he knew it was a lie. He had done it, because he had been jealous. Jealous of how easily she had practically thrown herself at the Billionaire, while she had friend-zoned him into oblivion for two freaking years!

His plan was simple. Wealthy men like Wayne live for the thrill, he had thought then. It would be easy to bed him. He had notice long ago, that he had more success in with men than women. Because they thought meek looking Clark Kent was easy prey, until they got into his bedroom. They always find themselves, ass up the air and on their knees, begging. While he fucked them, and they kept coming back for more; just like _he_ did. But a player he wasn't, and started to slowly fall in love with the man. He had been torn then, between his feelings for the two of them, until the day Bruce had decided to marry Lois.

The night before their engagement party. Lois had _accidentally_ stumbled on his fiancé being fucked hard by a man, and loving it. She had left the manor that same night. Leaving her engagement ring behind. Which had been mailed to him the very next day. Bruce's way of telling him. He knew what he had done. He had kept the ring, as a reminder of his evil deed.

Now, it was payback time.

He hold his breath as the bedroom door opened, and Lois got in and took a seat on a well placed chair, he hadn't noticed before.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked her.

She wasn't supposed to be there.

"She agreed to watch us fuck for 3 mil." Bruce informed him as he entered the room. Clark looked at her fiancé dismayed. He thought wrong, this situation could get worse.

~~~~~~~~~

As he started to strip Clark naked. Bruce felt like a kid on Christmas day, who unwrapped his gifts slowly as to make the surprise last. He pulled his shirt over his head, kneeled at his feet to remove his shoes, socks, pulled down his trouser, and underwear revealing Clark's length. He took in the sight of his naked body. He knew pornstars who would kill to have such bod.

Clark looked like a man who had went for a full body and Brazilian waxing, not a single body hair in sight. At least that was what he had thought, the first time he had seen him naked. Luckily for Clark, Kryptonian didn't' have body hair. It would be a real pain for him to shave if they did. He had discovered the reason why Clark's hair was as invincible as his body. The cells that made his hair were still alive.

"I apologize for saying that you'd settle for less than a man, Lois. Clarkie here has a body to rival Superman's!" Bruce said with a wicked smile. 

Lois rolled her eyes.

Still clothed, Bruce brushed his lips against Clark's eyes closed to initiate a kiss, he knew he wouldn't returned. Clark had made it clear to him. What they'll be having, will be purely physical. Bruce could have his pleasure, but he won't participate. He was being denied once again. _Be that way. Sooner or later I'll have what I want_.

Bruce opened his eyes, and pushed him down on the bed. kneeling in between his legs, he began to worship his body.

He started by kissing him all over. Feeling his skin and tasting his alien skin. Stopped at his chest, pinching one nipple, sliding his wet tongue over the other, sucking on it biting it, and alternating between them, before continued his journey southward. He put a light kiss on his cock. He took his balls in his left and his cock on his right and squeeze it gently. He run his tongue over his lips and looked up at him. When he made sure he was watching. He opened his mouth and move in slowly, then blew his hot breath on his cock before he began to lick. Starting at the bottom of his shaft upwards, very slowly. He saw Clark curled his toes has he gobbled him up. Making appreciating noises. He smile around him as he started to get hard. He glanced up again. Clark was watching him intently, not wanting to see the look on her Lois' face.

Bruce let go of his cock with a loud pop, when he had gotten really hard enough for what he wanted to do. He took out a rubber double cock ring and ball harness, adorned with tiny bells out his pocket.

"What the hell is that?! You not putting this on me!" Clark protested.

"I'm ready to remove another mill. If you agree to wear it each time we have sex." Bruce bartered.

Clark looked over at Lois who nodded. Bruce put it on him.

Following Bruce's instructions. Clark lay on his back legs in a way to allow better access to his hole. Bruce grabbed a bottle of silicone lubricant and a condom.

"Relax Clarkie, I am going to make you feel really good in no time." He told him as he slowly slid his index finger in. He was very tight around his finger. _So, he hadn't let her play there. We going to rectify this_. He beckoned to Lois, who hesitated before coming to him.

"Watch closely, " he told her. "I am going to show you how to finger him until he comes." He finished.

He felt for his prostate and began stimulating it. The little bells jingled, as Clark tighten around his finger, then relaxed again. Bruce kept adding one finger after another until he had three in. While stroking his cock and balls. Clark shuddered, his nipples were as hard as his dick. A little moan escaped him.

"Feels, nice uh? Come on Clarkie, don't hold back. Let's hear it." Bruce said encouraging, but Clark kept on biting on his lips until it bled.

Lois' eyes widen. It was the first time she had heard him make this kind of noise during sex.

"No?"Bruce said in a pout, "maybe something bigger will help. You seem ready for it."

Lois wondered if he had gotten bigger. When he pulled his hardware out.

Bruce positioned himself between Clark legs and slowly entered him inch by inch. Another moan escaped Clark. He was all in. Bruce had to calm himself, he didn't want to come  upon penetration. He was that excited to fuck him. Slowly he began to move. He felt like his dick was melting inside of him. Each thrust of the hip made the bells jingled, which ringed louder and faster matching his thrusts. Unable to hold on anymore, Clark let go. Lois' presence forgotten.

"I am going to train your sweet little hole, Clarkie." He told him. Then whispered into his ear "Just like you did mine."

"Once I am done with you, you won't be able to do Lois without a cock shove up your ass!" He said aloud.

Lois stared at him for a moment, before glancing at Clark. His pleasure laden voice was seriously turning her on. That wasn't how he sounded, when they were having sex. The thought that Clark had never enjoy sex with her crossed her mind. She glanced at his flushed face. He was becoming undone, lost to her in ecstasy. Legs up ass up the air as Bruce drilled him faster deeper, altering speed, making it last. Clark was begging for more, and asking him not to stop as Bruce slow down to tease him. This scene became unbearable to her. Another was giving her fiancé something she was unable to do. She wanted to bolt out of the room crying. But she wouldn't, she would watch. This was the price she had to pay for making a deal with the devilish Bruce Wayne. So she endured.

~~~~~~~~

He had been waiting years for this. Years, for a way to finally got back at him for messing him up. He had fallen in love with the mild-mannered reporter. A man with whom, he had laid himself bare to. Only to discover that he was Superman. The alien he had viewed as a possible threat to humanity. By that time, he was in too deep to care. He loved him, and still does. But Clark had the gall to throw him away for Lois!

'You can fight this all you want, Clark. But you are mine." He whispered for his ear only. As he thrust deeper into him. Clark bobbed up and down as he moved in and out of him. He gave one final thrust then came. Exhausted, he pulled out and fell by his side panting. Clark moved away from him, and buried his face on the sheets. Ashamed for losing control, in front of Lois too.

"You were wonderful Clarkie." He said. When he got his breathing under control. But Clark hadn't move until he heard Lois shrieked. He got up in a flash only to find that Bruce had removed her panty, and threw it at him. He caught it. It was soaking wet. His eyes met hers, then turned away. Lois opened her mouth to say something, but closed it back again.

~~~~~~~~~~

They had drove in silence all the way home. As usual Clark escorted her to her door.

"Do you want to come in?" She asked. Hoping he would give her a chance to explain.

"Not until this over Lois." He said. "I feel dirty."

Lois extend her hand to touch him, but Clark moved out of reach.

"Goodnight Lois." He said. Then left.

~~~~~~~~~~

"I am sorry Bruce, but I can't go through with this!" Lois said to him in his office at the Daily Planet.

"Oh, too bad for the _Planet_ then." He told her

"Why do you hate me? Is it because I dumped you?"

"I dumped and got dumped every other week."

"What we had wasn't a passing fling, Bruce."

"No it wasn't."

"Clark is dying in the inside."

"Boo hoo."

"What can I do to lower the $944 million that's left?"

"Nothing but watch. It's less 5 mil each time, 189 times to go."

"Watching him, makes it worse."

"Then 472 times to go. I'll have him for years, a pretty good deal. Don't you think?"

"He won't touch me, until then."

"Ouch!"

"Bruce!"

"You know, he won't like it for what I have in mind."

"You want to fuck me, don't you?"

"Like when all you could thought of, was me."

"How much?"

"Thirty mil each time."

"He'll know!"

"Lois, I can cancel your debt anytime. Remember?"

"No."

"I wonder how long he'll take me to use my 472 times. It's not like I have nothing else to do."

Lois thought about it. With Superman busy life, this could take at least five years.

"You know Lois, if you don't want to watch. You can participate. We can gangbang Clark for 6 mil." He proposed to her.

She accepted.

~~~~~~~~~~

Batman was in monitor duty when Superman showed up.

"Before you say anything. I think it is better that way. The balance would be paid off faster. I won't touch her, I promised."

"What are you really plotting?"

"We've know each other for a long time. Can't you guess?"

"I won't leave her."

"Really? She had no qualm handing your ass to me. At first."

"I was the one who did that."

"She could have refused. I know I would."

Superman turned around, and walked away.

"By the way Clark. You know we meet more often in uniform, right?" Bruce told him without looking at him. "My shift will be over in an hour. Go wait for me in my quarters." He ordered him. Superman froze in his tract and changed destination, heading toward the Watchtower living area instead. As he passed him he said:

"Enjoy your little victory Batman, because once this is over. I'll make you regret it."

_I already do_


	8. Chapter 8

Lois had been spacing around her living room. Like she had feared, her relationship with Clark was crumbling faster than a sand castle to the ocean wave, and it only took one night. Forget about night 472! Well, maybe night 157, if he was willing to go with the new deal.

Clark had been despondent all day. After she had seen how he had enjoyed having a dick shove up his ass. His ego must have suffered quite a bit, being Superman and all. Maybe even thinking he was not a man anymore. Reducing the amount of encounters, wasn't the only reason she had accepted Bruce's new deal.

Clark had felt unclean, and didn't want to touch her. Which mean, no _chicka, chicka, boom, boom_ for with him for a very long time. If gangbanging Clark with Bruce was the only way to get some. She would gladly do it. But, didn't think she could get in the mood with Bruce on Clark. So she decided having an early start might be better.

She took a deep breath and knocked on Clark's door.

~~~~~~~~~~

Clark opened the door and saw her standing there. She looked like a kicked puppy _. Heh, I am not the only one who could pull that one off_. He let her in.

"Icanexplainaboutthewetpanty." She said in one go. Wondering if Clark would be willing to listen.

"Don't worry about it." He told her. Taking a seat on the sofa.

She probably wanted to tell him. 'Watching two men fucking was hot as hell, I couldn't help myself to be horny, like you couldn't stop yourself from loving that cock.' Saying shit like this, might do him more harm than good. Poor Lois, she thought this was his first time with a man, like she thought it was the first time with her. Just because he had told her once, that he couldn't be with humans because of his powers. Which was true at one time, and never had the courage to delusion her.

When he had hit puberty, his parents had panicked when they saw he was attracted to Lana Lang. And had scared him to death with their 'Man of Steel, Woman of Kleenex' theory. But, he was a curious, and horny teenager, with superhuman stamina. He was bound to try it.

His first time was with his best friend, and he was very careful with him. He hadn't told his parents he was sexually active. Mostly, because he was too ashamed to tell his God fearing parents he was bi. So he kept it a secret. It was a lot of fun, until the day he had accidentally broken Pete Ross' arm while playing football. He kept getting more and more powers, that were getting harder and harder to control. He was scared to lose control during the act and hurt or even worse kill someone. Celibacy had became his only option. No sex for the rest of his possible eternal life! It was too much to bear, not having tasted the sweet forbidden fruit. But he endured for awhile, until he met Lois. The need to be with her had motivated him to find a way. Which was kind of risky, if his enemies ever caught him, literally with his pants down.

His best kept secret was he could be vulnerable. With the help of a device he had built. It helped him matching his strength to his partner (not totally but close enough) and cancelled his bio-electric ' _aura'_ that acted as an invisible ' _force field'_ that made him invincible. He had spent almost two years ' **testing** ' its efficacy. But when he was ready, Bruce had came along and stolen Lois from him. Having her back, would have been easy. All he had to do, was to reveal himself to her. But he wanted to won her heart as a man, not the Superman. Which was an ideal, not who he truly was. The weird thing was instead of getting her back from him. He ended up stealing him from her. 

Sometimes, he wondered if Bruce had known he was Superman all along. And had gone out with him so he could study him. He always viewed Batman as some kind of mad scientist, and his favorite subject seemed to be him.

One day, he had walked up to him and announce that he was sterile. He had known of course. After banging Lana without wearing a rubber for so long, he was bound to wonder why she never got pregnant. He had thought it might have been because they weren't the same species. Which would have been one reason. The other he learned it from the Fortress' AI. His semen contained no spermatozoa, because  Kryptonian  no longer reproduce sexually, they had machine for this. He couldn't acquire and transmit any venereal disease either. So he could bareback, not worrying on catching or spreading any diseases. There was no one as safer as he, to have sex with. Or so he thought.

After the Lois' affair. He and Bruce were on an on-off relationship for about seven years. Each time their alter ago got into an really heated argument. They would broke up. Which meant hell all around. Brucie would be particularly promiscuous, while Batman was damn right insufferable. Diana and J'onn were the only ones who knew about them, and that vicious circle. They took upon themselves to put out the fires, whenever it happened. When they had learned of his engagement with Lois. J'onn wanted to quit the JLA. He told him being around Batman at the moment was toxic to him.

Bruce had told him during one of their argument, that the only reason he kept coming back to him, was because of the alien pheromone exuded through his pores. _The excuses he'll come up with, to convince himself that he wasn't in love with me. Ridiculous._

So, when he told him that an enzyme in his semen was acting on humans like a powerful stimulant, he had laughed in his face.

"And here I am, thinking that my magnetic personality was the reason my exes never seemed to give up on me." he had joked. Batman wasn't amused.

He studied it, until he had irrefutable proof that, not only the enzyme acted as an aphrodisiac during sexual intercourse, it was also addictive as hell. He had told him that he hadn't known of that fact. Of course he didn't believe him.

"Like you said Clark, you exes always come back. Just like addicts who can't break up the habit." He had told him. He decided to get himself detoxify. Which meant breaking up with him again, a break up that lasted three years. But that wasn't the only thing that enzyme did. He had discovered, and dreaded the day when Bruce finally noticed it. If he haven't already. That he had been Batman for more than a decade. Always pushing himself to his limits, and abusing his fragile human body, something that should have taken a toll to his health. But instead he hadn't aged, got stronger overtimes, and started to heal a lot faster than a non-meta should be capable of. He imagined Luthor taking him prisoner and milking him. Selling his jizz to the highest bidder, as the elixir of life.

He snorted.

As he did. Lois' face lit up, and sat next to him.

~~~~~~~~~

"Listen Clark, don't feel bad after what happened." she told him encouragingly. She really didn't want to do or say what she was planning on doing, but she plowed on. "I researched anal sex."

Clark winced.

"No, listen! I am sure there is no man on Earth, who wouldn't be able to enjoy it if done skillfully. You don't need to be gay, to enjoy buttsex!" she concluded. Having an Eureka moment. Clark rolled his eyes, and they both started laughing.

As they calmed down, they eyes met. A slow smile spread on her luscious lips like a beautiful sunrise. His heart sped up, leaning slowly toward her, drawn to these lips. She moved toward him. He tilted his head slightly. Eyes closed, his lips brushed hers. They began to kiss, slowly. She felt the tip of his tongue met hers and they began to explore. She pulled back slightly. Foreheads still touching. She looked into his eyes, and smile. Clark bit on his lower lip, and glanced at the bedroom's door. Her smile widen. _YES!_

They got off the couch, and walked hand and hand toward the bedroom.

~~~~~~~~~

"Ugh ugh ugh, ahhh ahhh, mmmm ugh ahhh." Clark moaned. He was naked, leaning against the bed supported by pillows, with his feet touching the floor. He glanced over his shoulder. Lois flashed him a smile, then lick those voluptuous lips of hers while she added a third finger into his hole, while milking his cock. She was a fast learner.

"Ahh, Lois. mmmm, ahh, no more." Clark complained. But she liked her fingers in there, and wished she had a schlong as long and big as Bruce. So she could take Clark.

"Lois, please." He begged.

"Come, for me Clark." she goaded.

"Ugh, in you." He told her and she bristled. She slowly removed her fingers.

"Can I put the harness on you?" She asked. Clark hesitated, then nodded.

~~~~~~~~~

Bruce licked his lower lip, and slowly squeeze his dick, and watched Lois with envy. She was riding Clark cowgirl style. He had a really nice view of her luscious booty, and her wet pussy sliding up and down his hard delicious cock. The bells on the harness jingled each time her cheeks smacked his thigh. Fuck! He wanted to ride him too, but Clark wouldn't let him. His cock was off limit to him. He watch as Clark started to suck her tits. Bruce's cock twitch, no blowjob either. This was torture!

"Mmmm, mmmm, cock fucking perfect." she shouted. She jerked, head thrown back, as Clark unloaded inside her. She shuddered in pleasure. Bruce knew exactly what she was feeling, heat. Heat cursing through her spine to the tip of her toes, she got a full dose of Kryptonian's love juice. She was going to want that cock all night long, he surmised.

He decided that he had watched long enough. She watched him coming. With a sinuous smile, she shook her boutylicious ass at him.

"Nutty girl." He said. Kneeling behind her, ready. She then pulled Clark's cock out of her. Thick, creamy cum poured down from her cunt into his opened mouth. He swallowed. It could taste her tangy and sweet juice mixed in, because Clark's jizz didn't taste like anything on Earth. It was like his taste buds were confused. Was it sugary? Salty? Bitter? Sour? His brain was unable to translate the taste. He usually felt like he had swallowed a rainbow, and it was...orgasmic. He ate her pussy.

"Hey!" Clark warned him. She shoved her aside and started sucking on his cock.

"Hey! Mr. Wayne." Clark said in an urgent tone of voice. He glanced up at him, then went on sucking. He knew what Clark was telling him. He didn't care anymore, he knew now, that it was Clark himself he was addicted to. He had taken him three fucking years to realized that.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Clark found himself in the same position, with Lois milking his prostate and Bruce was sucking him off.

"I am coming." He warned him. He watched, fascinated as Bruce gobbled down as he ejaculate in his mouth. Wondering what brought this on. High on what Bruce had dubbed, Kryptonian's love juice. They had stacked up one over the other with Lois some times on top or the bottom. Fucking like rabbits all night long. he was thrusting deep inside Lois wet slippery pussy, while getting his ass pounded by Bruce. He was ashamed to say it, but it was like he was back in heaven. Zauriel couldn't tell him otherwise.

It was two in the morning. Clark slowly pulled Bruce out off his ass. He had fallen asleep on top of him, after he had spent himself. He looked over her shoulder at Lois, she was snoring softly deep into slumber. He turned over slowly and deposited Bruce on the bed. He lay on his side watching sleep. He lift his hand and stroke his hair. In that moment. He just wished to live like this forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Lois sighed, as she wrote 912 on a little notebook. and circled it. The three of them have been having sex like crazy for five consecutive days. High on Clark's cum. He had told her about it, when she had asked him why he was using a rubber each time they had sex. When he had told her about his cum was like an aphrodisiac. She had laughed thinking he was joking. He was dead serious. So they had discussed it and she had opted for unprotected sex since then.

"Should we be feeding Bruce that stuff?" She had asked him on the second day of their debauchery.

"He won't get any worse than he already is." Clark had replied.

"What about the taste?"

"Maybe, he hadn't notice the difference for being drunk and horny all the time." He had tried to assure her.

She groaned and dropped into Clark's bed, burying her head into his pillow smelling his scent. Bruce had left for Gotham two days ago. He had told them he didn't know when he'll come back. She really wished, he would move in to Metropolis. It would make things much easier. She hugged the pillow and rolled around back in forth on his bed. She stopped and threw the pillow into the floor.

"I am so damn horny! Damn you Clark!" She shouted. Superman will be gone for at least a month.

"Damn off-planet mission!"

Now, she understood why Clark didn't want her getting hook on it. She took out her vibrator from her sleepover bag and looked at it pitifully. She wanted the really thing so badly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone was surprised. When Superman asked Batman if he wanted to be part of the off-planet mission. The Bat hadn't been in one for years. They also wanted to know why Superman looked dejected when he told him:

"I have better things to do, than to be coop up on the Javelin for days, with a bunch of morons!"

"I thought you might want to do, you know what. While in route." Superman told him when they were alone.

"What are you? Stupid! Not with Kyle in there."

"What about our deal?!"

"Clark, I have other obligation."

"You just dragging this aren't you?" Superman told him frustrated then left. Batman smirked.

~~~~~~~~~~

Lois, had been keeping herself busy as a way to ignored the warmth on her lower body. She had to wear a pad. If she didn't, she'll have an embarrassing wet spot on her skirt, like someone who had peed herself. She was startled when a bouquet of flower was put under her nose.

"Bruce! What are you—back so soon." She said.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you two." He said with a charming smile.

"Aw, well Clark is working on a story overseas. He won't be back for weeks."

"Oh. I didn't know that. Here I thought we could spend the weekend together. I rented a nice beach house for the occasion. I thought it would be fun." He said. "I always wanted to try semi public sex." he whispered.

"Sorry." She said feigning regret.

"We could go together."

"Nice try, Brucie." She said in a flat voice.

"Come on, Lois! I've been horny all week long."

"Don't you have some harlot you can screw?"

"He went away." He said. Lois clenched her teeth to keep herself from cursing his ass out. "Listen, we got work to do."

"Which you'll longer have, when I sold the _Planet_ to Luthor."

"We had an agreement Bruce!"

"Exactly, that I'll get it when I want it. And I want it now!"

"We can't do this."

"He won't know. He's not here, isn't he? I won't say anything, if you don't."

"Bruce I can't." She told him in the brink of tears.

Bruce sighed.

"The 30 mil bargain still hold." He told her. Lois made a quick calculation in her head. She looked up at Bruce hesitating.

"Meet me at my office." He ordered her.

She went into the lady room to freshen up then went to his office.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's 630 mil for the 21 days Bruce. I don't care how many times we do it during that period. It's that, or nothing."

She hated all these negotiations, it made her sounds like a whore negotiating her rate.

"You are trying to cheat me out of my fun," Bruce said. He could always use the teleportation system to move from Gotham to Metropolis if he had to. He'd done it before, when he and Clark were dating.

"Deal, at the condition, there isn't any restriction on what I am allowed to do."

"Nothing outrageous I hope."

"No." he said, kissing her tenderly. "I've been wanting to do that for a very long time." He told her as they pulled back from each other.

"You have a weird way to try to won a girl over, Bruce."

"Is it working?"

"No."

"One can always hope. Say, why don't you come back to Gotham with me."

"Unlike you, I have to work."

"I can ask White to let you work on the Gotham beat for the next two weeks."

"Will I be staying at the manor?" She asked, thinking about the luxurious life she had led when she was engaged with Bruce.

"Tongues will wag, if you do. Don't worry. I'll put you up in the nicest hotel in town. So, is that a yes?"

"If Perry permits it, yeah."

"Great." Bruce said kissing her again, then left to talk to Perry. She sighed. Telling herself that _this_ was her biggest mistake ever. _If I'm going to hate myself later for it. I might as well enjoy it, and then cry later_.

~~~~~~~~~~~

She had noticed his different approach toward. He didn't jump in bed with her right away like he did Clark. Instead, he took his time seducing her. They spent the weekend at the beach. Where she used the opportunity to work on her tan. Having him put sunscreen on her naked body. All they did during that time was kissing, and making out.

On Monday morning, they boarded one of Wayne Enterprises' private jet. After they had taken off. Bruce dismissed the stewardess telling her not to disturb them.

"Have you ever had sex at 45,000 feet?" He asked, smiling seductively at her. A very slow smile spread across her sensuous lips as she looked him up and down, stopping at his crotch and back to his eyes. Bruce offered his hand, and she took it. They both walked toward the back of the plane, where there was a bed.

Going back to Gotham with him, was like travelling back in time when they were engaged. She loves the attention. Being treated like a celebrities by the hotel's staff, who put themselves at her beck and call, tripping over themselves to please her. She spent a lot of time relaxing at the spa, being pampered like a princess. While Bruce lavished her with gifts. They dine in five star restaurants, sometimes accompanying him to high society functions and parties. The sex was great too. She had forgotten a man didn't need to be super, to be great in the sack. She was having a really good time. But, it didn't last. Even though she didn't stay at the manor. Being seen together with Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy set tongues wagging anyway. She was very irritated when they were making headlines in the tabloids. Friends and families started inquiring if she had finally broken up with Clark.

"It's about time too, girl! I thought you'd lost it when you announced your engagement with him. Bruce is a way better choice. If you have to settle, get the guy with the money, I'd say." Cat grant had told her over the phone.

"Why are we learning this from the paper?" Her mother asked her reproachfully.

"He's as useless as the last one." Her father pointed out.

"Didn't you break up with that guy because he cheated on you?" Her sister asked in disbelief.

"How can you do this to Clark, Ms. Lane?" Jimmy texted her.

She spent hours telling them that she wasn't back with him. Well technically anyway. Bruce had to make a statement to the press concerning his so called engagement with her. But the harm was already done.

"It's over! There is no way we can hide this from Clark! Or was this your intention from the beginning?!" She asked him suspiciously.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Bruce told her feigning ignorance.

"You planned for this to happen, didn't you?!" She said angrily.

"Don't you find this ironic?" He asked her dropping all pretense, "we broke up because you caught me having sex with a man. And here you are having no scruple letting me fucked yours."

"So, this really payback from that time. Why me? Why now? Do you always get back at every woman who break off their engagement with you? Or is it just me?" She asked him curious. Bruce hesitated.

"Why is it Bruce? What are you really after? I know now that you don't want me. Don't tell me it is Clark you are after."

Bruce smirked.

"You are wasting your time. He's mine!"

"We'll see about that."

~~~~~~~~~~

Superman flew in so fast that the sensors in the Cave didn't have time to register his presence let alone sounding the alarm. When he stopped, the gush of wind he brought along caused a great wind turbulence, blowing everything that wasn't firmly secured flying all over the cave.

"You promised not to touch her! We had a deal. I give you what you want, you leave her alone!" Clark said angrily.

"You haven't given me what I want." Bruce told him calmly.

"Not after that shit you pulled!"

"It was necessary."

"Your contingency plans almost got us killed, along with more than half of the world population! You've seen us as a threat, but Batman what about you?!"

"The idea was to keep each other from going astray. But you were too busy trying to won her over, to check on what I was doing!"

"So now it's my fault."

"It was your idea."

"I knew you had one for me, but not for them. You should have informed them of that fact. Your paranoia almost destroyed the JLA. Making everyone distrusts each other."

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't voted me out. But we worked it out didn't we. So why didn't we go back together?"

"Because, I was and still am fed up of your sadistic streak, Bruce. I am tired of playing your sick little game."

"My game? You are the one who started it!"

"And I am ending it, right now!" Superman said and left.

Bruce slumped on his chair, wondering if he had overplayed his hand. Will Clark really confess everything to her? Will she forgive him? If she does, what should he do next? What will happen to them?


	10. Chapter 10

Clark had flown back to Metropolis taking his times; he was in no hurry to confront Lois.

He went to her apartment and knocked at her door. Lois looked tired; she probably hadn't slept for days, worrying about how disappointed he'll be for sleeping with Bruce.

"Can I come in?" he asked as she opened the door. She moved out of the way, and he followed her into her living room.

She turned around; head lowered and said, "I am sorry.

"Don't be, none of this is your fault." He assured her.

"Yes it is! Why couldn't I just let it go? I don't know what had gotten to me to go ask him for help in the first place. We hadn't seen each other for years! How should I know he was still be holding a grudge? All this time, he was trying to break us up Clark!

"The grudge he's holding is against me, not you."

"Why would he?"

"Lois, I am the reason you are not a Wayne."

"What are you talking about Smallville?"

"I always wondered why you had never tried to find out the identity of Bruce's lover." He told her with a wry smile. Lois stared at him for a moment, and it clicked. She sat down, shocked.

"It was you." She whispered

"Yes, I was Bruce's lover at that time." Clark said, and told her everything. How he had seduced Bruce so he would leave her, and when he didn't, had arranged so she would see them together. He also confessed of being with him for the past seven years.

"You two have been playing me all this fucking times! I cannot believe how stupid I was for not seeing it!" She said springing into her feet enrage and furious.

"I am sorry for deceiving you."

"Sorry! Here I was dying of guilt, hating myself for prostituting my sweet and innocent fiancé to the amoral Bruce Wayne. While in truth, you sick, twisted, perverted bastard was having sex with your boyfriend and making me watch!"

It was Clark's turn to sit down.

"Who the hell are you? I have no idea who you are anymore."

"I am not like Superman, I am not perfect."

"You are Superman, Clark!"

"Lois, Superman is just the mask Clark Kent wears, the impossible ideal that he himself cannot reach."

"Are you saying the man I fell in love with, is not real?"

"Why do you think I tried so hard to won your heart not as Superman, but as myself?"

Lois sat down again.

"Did I ever tell you what made me stopped pursuing Superman, and settled for you? Yes Clark, I know I hate when people say it, but it is true. After I saw that viral video of Superman and Wonder Woman, I decided to start dating you. The only man I knew, who spent relentless years trying to win me over."

Clark remembered that video perfectly. He had just broken up with Bruce (again), and Diana wanted to cheer him up. Arm and arm, they had taken a stroll around Metropolis in mid-air. It was a sight to behold.

"You two looked like gods. I thought then, there was no way I could compete with her, not looking the way she does, anyway. Then I thought: Hey I will always be a goddess in Smallville's eyes. "

"You are."

"Bulls! The god in your eyes wears black and loves to kick the crap out of criminals!" She snarled at him.

Clark was not surprised she made the connection; it was a huge leap, but not so much, if you have been hanging around the hero community. 

"You are the one I chose Lois. Please, give us another chance, if you don't he'll win."

"He had already won when you let him stick his cock up your ass Clark! Besides, there is no way; I would ever be able to trust you. Not after the two of you played me for a foul, and not when you still are fucking in love with him!"

"So it is over."

"What do you think?" She said getting up, went to her room slamming the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~

Batman was still patrolling the street of Gotham when Superman landed next to him.

"Here!" he said throwing something at him.

Batman caught it in mid-air; it was Lois' engagement ring, the one Clark had given her. He took off his right glove and wore it on his pinky.

"I want one that actually fit." He told him.

"What are you talking about?" Superman said rubbing the bridge of his nose, aggravated.

Batman smirked.

"You want me to marry you." Superman said in disbelief.

"it's possible now." Bruce said admiring his hand, the diamond on the ring scintillated under the moonlight. 

"You got to be kidding."

"If you think I'll give her a chance to have you back, you had another think coming." He told him putting his glove back on, threw up a line and left. Superman looked at his athletic silhouette disappearing into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Lois was glad. Clark had decided to take a foreign correspondent position overseas, and left Metropolis. She couldn't bare the sight of him now. To think there was a time they were a time, he was her first thought in the morning and her last. Their breakup had made the news. Close family and friends had asked her if it was for real this time, wondering when she'll marry Bruce. She let out a dry chuckle, before starting to cry.

~~~~~~~~~

At the end of the year,  Jimmy Olsen's picture of Superman fighting Mongul Jr. made headlines around the world. None of them was about alien invasion; all of them asked one question:

**_Who is Mrs. Superman?_ **

In the picture, Superman was wearing a gold wedding bands in his ring finger.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second Story

Indecent Proposal II

Lex Luthor appropriating the Daily Planet had hit Lois and Clark harder than they could have thought possible. Of course, the bastard had let her keep her job (at a lower salary) so he could watch her like the little creep he was. He hadn't contented on simply firing her husband, he had also gotten him blacklisted in Metropolis. No one would hire him, and no publishing house would touch his books, already published or otherwise cutting their revenue from that side. Their meager savings were running low, as her salary barely kept up with their bills, which was huge because of the loan they had taken to pay for their wedding expenses. Her dad had refused to foot the bill for the bride's side, as he didn't approve of her choice of husband. The Kent had done the best they could, have gotten themselves further in debt, and would have certainly lost the farm on their account. Her husband was old school, and his ego had taken a huge hit for living off her wife, while she hated how Luthor had turned her dream job into a farce. Lois could picture the bald bastard laughing. Oh how he would laugh even more, if he had known that he finally had one over Superman.

Sitting at the dining room table with a pile of unpaid bill in front of her, Lois glanced over at Clark who was staring at the blank page on his word processor's screen, that new book he was working on was going nowhere fast.

She sighed.

Even though she couldn't bear to see him this way, she had to say it.

"I told you so."

"Huh?" he said looking up at her.

"I told you if you didn't ask Bruce to buy the paper, Luthor would make our lives insufferable!"

"Come on Lois, the guy holds the farm's mortgage, own the apartment we live in, and now you want him to be our boss! How much of our lives do you want him to take control of?"

"He bought the mortgage on the farm as a gift for your parent's 30th years wedding anniversary, and we could have lived rent free this apartment as our wedding gift. But no! You guys are too pig headed and too proud to accept his generosity, because you have to work hard for what you have, and don't take charity, right?"

"These aren't the reason why we refused them, Lois."

"Why then?" She asked exasperated.

Clark chewed on his lower lip hesitating. He knew his wife would never live it down the reason they had refused Bruce's gifts.

He sighed.

"My parents thought it was inappropriate for me or them to accept such expensive gifts from my ex." He told her mortified.

Lois was silent for a long moment as she warped her head over what her husband had just told her, and busted out laughing.

"It's NOT funny!"

"Yes, it is!" She said between gasps of breath. "That's what you get from keeping secrets."

"I don't know what gave them the idea, that Bruce and I..."

"Easy. Billionaire playboy with dubious character, lavishing cute and naive farm boy with expensive gifts, what else they were suppose to think hmm?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"That he's just a really good friend trying to help."

"Yeah, and I am mother Theresa. Really Clark, I don't see why you didn't tell them he's Batman."

"Mind your B, hold your T, do your W, then you're D."

"What does that mean?"

"It means I know when a secret is not mine to share."

"Pfft, that didn't stop him to blab yours to his butler."

Clark shrugged, and went back on staring at his blank page.

She shook her head, and made up her mind. She could have put an end to this from day one, but had gotten cold feet. But desperate times called for desperate measures. She was going to sacrifice her integrity as a journalist to get them out of this bind, and Clark wasn't going to like it when he learned about it. However, she was his wife, and as such, it was her job to make him happy, one she was failing at miserably. As soon as he left for the Fortress, she made the call.

~~~~~~~~

Batman did not proud himself to be the Superman expert, like professor Emil Hamilton and S.T.A.R. Labs proclaimed, he probably should. There was very little he didn't know, about what he could gather about his alien physiology with Earth's limited technology, and he knew the man himself, intimately. Since the day Superman had trusted him with the Kryptonite ring, he had made his business to know everything about what was going on in his life, in or out the uniform. It would have been foolish not to.

He had known about the Daily Planet's financial problems for quite some time, and had wondered how long Stern would be able to hold on before going bankrupt. The problem was Luthor. Of course, he had made sure that Stern wouldn't get the loan he needed to get his business striving again. He had thought about approaching him, and offering to finance or buy the paper from him, but after the last fight he had with Clark about his _'unwanted generosity,'_ he had stayed away. Had he been wrong to try to help the Kent financially? He had thought his parents well deserved the peace of mind of living free of financial worries, which would have been the least he could do, after all without them there would be no Superman. However the Kent were a proud family; their viewed his gifts as inappropriate at best, and as an insult at worse. Therefore, he waited. If Clark wanted his help, he'll ask for it. However, Clark didn't ask, and Luthor bought the newspaper. Now Clark was trying out for the new series: 'The Desperate Househusband.' He couldn't help but snicker at the thought.

"Is everything alright Master Bruce?" Alfred asked at the wheel of the limousine.

"Everything is fine Alfred," he replied trying to compose himself. Lois had called saying that she was coming to pay him a visit, and advised him to come pick her up at the airport, which was unusual.

After what happened to Sue Dibny, he had set up a new protocol concerning how to deal with the League's family members in the occasion they faced danger. To his surprise, Superman had elected him to take care of Lois when he was off planet, and had trusted him with her training. Lois was an army brat, and knew how to handle herself in most occasions, which had made his job easier.

 

He always thought Clark marrying Lois was a bad idea for various reasons, but there were no convincing him otherwise, the fool was mad in love with the woman. He had said his peace, and had given him his blessing. This was before he had came upon possible futures where Lois' death had caused Superman to go crazy, putting an end to the never-ending battle, by either: given up the fight, committing suicide, or by becoming the very thing he was fighting against all his life. There was no, 'and they live happily ever after' for these two. Now he was regretting not trying harder with her. He had thought of many plans to break them up, but there was nothing in the universe that could come between these two. He had thought telling her about these dark futures, how in many of them she died horribly at the hands of the Joker, but he knew that wouldn't change anything. All he could do now was to keep vigil, as long as Lois was safe, so would be the world.

He and Lois weren't friends, but they had reached an understanding, and because she was Superman's wife, she'll be the first to know when something was wrong with him. Her running to Gotham usually meant trouble at home, but it was the first time she made her visit public. Bruce Wayne picking up Lois Lane from the airport was bound to draw out the paparazzi and all the rags in Gotham.

 

Bruce watched Lois as she confidently walked out the airport gate, wearing a simple black and yellow mod shift dress with black heels, showing ample shapely legs, oozing confidence and sex appeal. She was stunning; no wonder Clark was crazy about her. Bruce couldn't help but feel a bite of lust tugged at his groin.

"Lois, you look stunning," he said.

 As they air kiss he got a whiff of her perfume. He recognized its fragrance as being from the expensive bottle of perfume he had gifted her when they were dating. For a brief moment, a feeling of nostalgia washed over him.

"Hello Bruce," she purred. Her eyes running appreciatively over him, while slow smile spread across her voluptuous red lips.

"Hi Alfred," she said turning her attention to his butler.

"Good evening Mrs. Lane, welcome to Gotham." He told her while opening the door for her.

"Thank you," she said getting in.

As soon as they were seated, Lois closed the privacy window, and asked, "Is your limousine secured?"

Bruce just glared at her, taking that as an affirmative. She told him, "If I was able, let say, convince Luthor to sell you the Daily Planet, will you accept his offer?"

"No, the last time---"

"Since when do you listen to him anyway?" She said brusquely, "will you buy it from him yes or no?"

"Depends of how much he asked."

"Let's say a dollar."

Bruce eyebrows lift slightly, even though he was trying to hide his surprise.

"A dollar," he said.

 "A dollar," she echoed.

She had a point there he thought for a moment, but he was hesitating still. 

Lois came and sat closer to him. He was distracted by her hand as it run over his arm, his chest going lower and lower as she whispered oh so very softly in his ear, "Do this for me and I'll make it worth your while."

He turned toward her caressing her soft lips slowly with his thumb. "I can be a very greedy man." 

 "So am I." she replied.

Her voluptuous red lips parted slightly as her pink wet tongue slowly licked his finger, before closing around it, sucking, eyes never leave his. Bruce felt a very pleasurable tingled down south.

Mouth a little dry he asked, "Where is he?"

Lois smiled, and let go of his finger with a loud pop.

"The fortress."

"This going to cost you." He said pulling her closer, and brushed his lips against hers.

"I am willing to pay the price," she said, as she took a hold of his shaft through his trousers, and squeezed. Bruce gasped, and she used the opportunity to slide her tongue in, kissing him passionately. Her lips tasted sweet and her skilled hands heavenly, as she pulled him out and jerked him off. He let out a groan of frustration when she let go of him.

Lois laughed as she pulled her dress over her head. He watched expectantly as she lie down on the leather upholstery, and slowly remove her lacy red thong, spreading her legs wide, showing him how wet she was already. He entered her, and began to fuck her tight hungry pussy mercilessly, making her cry out in pleasure with every thrust. 

He had been wrong, there was something or more like someone in this Universe that could come between Lois and Clark, and that someone was he.


	12. Chapter 12

Lois was making herself presentable, while Bruce was talking in the phone with Lucius. When she looked satisfactory, she went to the well-stocked limousine bar to pour herself a drink.

"For that price it's a steal." He told his CEO.

"A deal coming from Luthor is a dead trap," replied Lucius.

"No trap I can assure you."

"So which one are you trying to dazzle this time, the brunette, or the _brunet_?" Lucius said sarcastically over the phone.

"Stuff it," Bruce said in a singsong manner between his teeth, while giving Lois a smile, she raised her glass at him.

"I resent that."

"Oh come on Lucius, here I thought you would like a bit of challenge."

 Lois was no longer listening to Bruce's conversation with Lucius, she was not worried, she knew that Bruce will be able to convince his CEO to get Wayne Enterprise's shareholders to invest on the Daily Planet, and turned it into a profitable business once again. She was slowly savoring her drink while looking out the windows, watching Gotham's scenery passing by, thinking how her being here will change everything.

Even though she was the wife of the most sought-after man in the world, maybe the whole darn universe, if she was going to be a _little_ presumptuous about it. She could not believe she was having an affair with another man, her husband's best friend for that matter. Things sort of had happened that way. It wasn't as if she had any complaint about her marriage, she knew exactly what she was getting herself into when she had said, 'I do' to Clark.

She had been love struck with Bruce the first time when she had seen him, and was glad what the tabloid had written about him weren't all-true. She had been so in love that she had decided to give up on her life here in Metropolis, and moved in with him to Gotham when he had asked her to. Then, she had discovered that he was actually Batman. Bruce Wayne, the man she had fallen in love with was just a mask. Once again, she had believed the rumors about Batman's bad reputation, and hadn't given him another chance to try to know him for who he truly was, her eyes set on Superman once more. Then she had gotten the chance to know him better, when her husband had chosen him to train her. She soon discovered why Clark would trust him with his life. Sure, the guy can be a total jerk at time, but once you were able to see pass the jerkass attitude, you can see how much he actually cares.

She looked over at him and he gave her a thumb up. He was able to convince Lucius that the Daily Planet wasn't a lost cause. She hadn't doubted him for a second.

She knew she had a knack of getting herself into some sticky situations, which had gotten worse over time. But who cares, right? She got a Super-husband, everything was a-okay. Until the day, trouble came looking for her.

Apparently, her marriage hadn't pleased the members of the Church of Superman, who accused her for condemning them to eternal damnation by choosing the mortal Clark Kent over their god Superman, and they were about to burn her alive for her transgression. Standing in the middle of a pyre with her husband in a galaxy far far away. Who had came to her rescue? A very vulnerable Batman, who had to contend with a very angry mob of religious fanatic, armed to the teeth with high tech weaponry. They had been way over their heads, but Batman's resourcefulness had saved her from going up in flames. Clothes in tatters, smelling like burnt rag, she had limped her way to one of Batman's bolt hole in Metropolis, because it wasn't safe to return home before Clark came back.

"Church of Superman huh?" He had said shaking his head, as he dropped heavily on a chair grimacing in pain.

"Yup," she replied. He had slowly started to remove his armor, so he could attend to his injuries.

"Let me help you with that." She had said helping him out of his armor, "That brings fond memories." She had added while patching him up. Batman had only grunted in reply. She had run her fingers over the scars on his torso, and mused on how Clark didn't have any on him, perfect skin, and complexion, enough to make even her self-conscious.

Her eyes met his, inquiring. The kiss was simple gratitude. Everything else that came after that, pure need. The need of being held by a man that wouldn't treat her like a porcelain doll, because he was too scared of breaking her. He had been rough with her that night, she hadn't mind it but rather enjoyed it, as he thrust hard and fast into her, watching him take his pleasure, and when they had climaxed together, he hadn't faked it. They had blamed it on the adrenaline rush, the near death experience, and being half-naked around a very attractive opposite sex.

She wouldn't mind encores, but Bruce had refused, still loyal to the JLA  fearless leader, Superman, who could turned you to ashes with his heat vision, if you get caught fucking his wife. With their new deal, she could have him again, if only when her husband was off planet, on the rare occasion when Superman wasn't toting Batman along with him, which would be too few. She wanted him so badly that she ached. She laughed, and shook her head on how greedy she had gotten. Having only one of the World's Finest wasn't good enough, she wanted both.


	13. Chapter 13

Instead of staying home wallowing in self-pity, Clark decided to use his time in a more constructive way, by spending them at the Fortress' lab working on his most ambitious project yet.

He strongly believes that a man should provide for his family. Right now, he was not a provider; he was more like a burden to his wife, who had become the only breadwinner in the family. If Luthor so choose he could fire her too, and they would be both without a job. Then what? Move in with her parents. He shuddered at the thought. He would rather move back to Smallville. However, Lois was a city girl, spending a weekend at the farm was one thing, living there another. He could not ask her to come live at the Fortress, she wouldn't last a day.

 Losing his job wasn't the only thing weighing on his mind. Shortly before Luthor bought the newspaper, he had invited him willingly to LexCorp. Weary of what the megalomaniac was up to, he had reluctantly followed him inside. He had brought him to a nursery, and had picked up a baby girl into his arms.

"Behold Superman, my life greatest accomplishment!" He had told him proudly. Great, he had thought, another innocent mind for him to corrupt.

"You see," he had continued. "You might look like a perfect human specimen, but we all know that you are not human; and no matter how grand you think you are, you'll never have what I have: a progeny." he had said cooing at the baby, "and once I get rid of you," He had added," your race will be truly, and utterly extinct!"

Superman clenched his fists as he remembered these words, reducing the sunstone crystal he was holding to smithereens. A service robot quickly came to his side to attend to his injury, but he waved it away, eyes never leaving the screen display comparing Lois' genetic markers to his. Luthor was right, Kryptonians and Earthlings were two different species, and not even closely related to be able to produce offspring between them. He had practically become a geneticist overnight, and tried splicing his genes with Lois'. So far, all his experiments had failed. He had never felt as alien as he did right now, but the more obstacles he had encounter the more determine he had became. No, he won't be the last of his kind; he will leave a legacy behind.

A message notification began to beep pulling him out of his reverie. It was from Batman, he wanted to talk to him. He asked the computer to accept the call; it complied by making a video link with the Batcave. Superman watched as Batman removed his cowl, and started drying his hair with a towel while looking for a comb. He couldn't help but smile when he saw him with his hair sticking ever each way.

"Hi B," he greeted him.

"Superman" he replied, "Is everything alright?" He asked when he noticed his bloodied hand.

"It's nothing," Superman said hiding it behind his back. "Is there something I can help you with?" He asked the Dark Knight.

"I just wanted to tell you the good news myself. LexCorp sold LexCom to Wayne Enterprise."

"Luthor sold you LexCom? How did you manage that feat?"

"Believe me, you don't wanna know."

"I see. So you went around and bought another piece of my civilian life again."

"Is this the thanks I get for bailing you out?"

"I don't remember asking you to 'bail me out' from anything."

"Fine, stay unemployed then!" Batman said cutting off the communication.

~~~~~~~

"How did he take the news?" Lois asked while carefully coming down the stairs of the Batcave.

"Guess." Batman replied annoyed.

"Aww, don't worry honey I can be grateful for both of us." She said fluffing his hair.

Bruce swiped her hands away. "Not now," he growled.

"Alright then, can I have a ride home?" she asked, her voice cracking a little.

"Sorry," he said in a softer voice, and kissed her lightly on her forehead, "I'll fly you over."

"In the batplane?" She asked, eyes gleaming.

"Yes."

"Okay," she said pepping up. High heels clicking on the hard floor, hip swaying, he watched her as she walked toward the plane.

"You are living dangerously sir." Alfred said. Disappointment dripping in every syllable, as his master donned the cowl again.

Oh didn't he know it.

~~~~~~~

When Lois sat down for breakfast the next morning, Clark dropped the Gotham Gazette in front of her. The titled read: **Lois** **and Bruce, Old Flame Re-lighted** , with a picture of them together.

"Oh, that's old news," she told him, and slid her tablet toward him displaying LexCom breaking news article with the title: **Wayne Buys LexCom to Woo Lane**. None of the articles mentioned the fact that Lois was already married.

"You think this is funny?"

"Relax Clark; it is just a cover story."

"You went behind my back and asked him to buy LexCom."

"I thought you would be glad I saved you the humiliation of doing so yourself."

"I would rather stayed unemployed than ask him anyway."

"What's wrong with you Clark? I never knew you to be selfish. _You_ are not the only one affected by this; _I_ for one had up to here working for Lex!" She declared angrily.

"I just don't like to owe him anything."

"He didn't do it as a favor for you, believe me."

"It's the same thing if he did it as a favor for you. We are married you and I."

"So, you'll help me paying him back then?" She asked smirking.

"Paying back! How?"

She told him.

One second Clark was seating on front of her, mouth wide open, the next his chair was empty.

"Whoa!" she cried startled by the sonic boom outside.

~~~~~~~

Bruce was working in his office when Superman seemed to materialize out of thin air in front of his desk. "I take it she told you about how little deal, and before you accuse me of plotting anything you should know; it was her idea." He said without looking up.

"You really expect me to believe that!" Superman said angrily.

"Believe me or not doesn't change the fact that what _your_ wife wants." He told him while signing his name on a document.

"Do I look stupid to you?" Superman inquired.

Bruce looked up at him smirking, "Is that a trick question?" he asked.

"Bruce," Superman warned him in a low dangerous voice.

Bruce put down his pen, leaned back on his chair, crossing his arms, unfazed.

"All she wants is to make you happy."

"How can I be happy when my wife wants another man?" He demanded.

"You don't get it do you? She doesn't want me, she wants my money!" he told him and added "and probably a little help in the bedroom as she seemed to be unable to satisfy you." while given him a lascivious glance.

"Oh now you two are such good friends, you're discussing my sexual performances."

"Who else could she talk to about this? Your mother?"

Clark sighed.

"And taking you as our lover is what you two came up with?"

"Well, I kind of edged her that way." Bruce said guiltily.

"Why?"

"Like you don't know why."

"That's rich, from what I remember you said you were tired of me, and broke it off."

"After what you did, I had to. And to tell you the truth, you were starting to scare me."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed.

"Clark, you were so possessive I was scared to get close to anyone."

"Oh come on!"

"You got Selina arrested."

"I caught her red handed stealing!"

"Oh, what about what we did in front of the Joker huh? It was as if you were a damn dog pissing on everything, marking it as your territory! Plus, it was really a bad idea for us to be involved after you've given me the Kryptonite ring."

"You were the only one I could trust with this. I knew you'd do the right thing if I ever cross that line."

"Which I did."

"By breaking my heart!" He said hurt.

"Clark, us together like that was dangerous."

"How?" Clark asked in disbelief.

"Remember the Justice Lords."

"What they got to do with anything?"

"While you were too busy exchanging blows with your evil counterpart, instead of actually talking things out, I in the other hand had a long talk with mine."

"Okay?"

"Have you ever wondered why that Batman didn't keep his word to the alternate version of you?"

Superman shrugged. "He didn't trust me like I do you."

"They have the same relationship we do, Clark. He had simply refused to do anything when the Justice Lord Superman had killed Luthor. And do you want to know why?"

Clark nodded.

"Because he'd rather let the whole world go to hell, than to lose him, not knowing on doing so he had let him turned into a monster. I didn't want to make that same mistake!"

"You should have said so Bruce. Do you know how have felt after you told me it was over?"

"I know how you felt Clark because that's how I feel every single day, and if I had told you why I was sacrificing our relationship thought you'd try to dissuade me."

"What changed?"

Bruce slowly approached him, his eyes never leaving his.

"Letting you go was the biggest mistake in my life. You don't know how much I miss---us. When she told me about her problems, all I could think was of ways of getting us back together again, thinking that maybe you miss us too." He said touching his cheek and Superman leaned in to it.

"I know you still have feelings for me; I can see it in your eyes each time you look at me." He said softly closing in to kiss him but Superman backed away.

"We can't be together again, it's too late now." Superman told him.

"Because you gave her your words."

"Until death do us part." He said.

Then, vanished.

For the first time in his life, Batman actually contemplated murder.


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce closed his eyes and took a very deep breath, counted until ten and exhaled slowly, reopening his eyes. He had lost sight of his objective, the reason for all this drama. Getting back with Clark had never been part of the plan, getting back with Clark was not a possibility.

"Damn it!"

What was it about Clark that whomever he ended up with spelled big trouble for the world? He still had nightmares about that corrupted timeline, where he and Superman were dictators, killing innocent people, and even their friends.

He dropped back into his chair, and banged his head on his desk.

He hadn't wanted to get between them, but had panicked when he had found out about Clark's little project at the Fortress. That alternate universe about Superman killing his pregnant wife had become a possibility to theirs. So he had agreed to have an affair with Lois, thinking once Clark found them out (if he didn't incinerate them on the spot) they would get a divorce. He was even ready to marry Lois if what it took. However, Lois had her own plan. The greedy bitch wanted to have her cake and eat it too, messing up his plans. Maybe it was time to come clean to Clark about the whole thing.

He groaned.

~~~~~~

Superman flew toward the Fortress of Solitude to clear his head, not wanting to go home in the state of confusion he was in. He was still a little shaken by Bruce's confession about wanting him back, as much by his wife plot to getting into his best friend's pants. He couldn't blame her for wanting financial security, he knew how important money was, however money had never been that big of a deal for him until now, and Luthor had driven that point home to him. She had told him how god-like he was in everything, except when it come to his civil life, then he was as vulnerable as the next man, and she didn't like that. He wouldn't use his powers for personal gain, she understood and respected his decision, but it hadn't meant that she wouldn't use her own abilities to achieve her ambitions.

He had also believed that as long as he was able to make his wife achieve sexual gratification, his own sexual fulfillment wouldn't matter. He was dead wrong. Lois had felt something was wrong, but instead of talking to him about her concerns, she had confided in Bruce, which was dumb considering he was his ex, but whose fault was it again? He and Bruce had kept their relationship a secret from everyone for various reasons. He could have asked him permission to tell Lois the truth, but hadn't. Lois was as possessive and jealous as he was, if she knew about them it might impede him from working with Batman. Never in a million years would he have thought his wife wanting anyone else beside him. 

He let out a dry chuckle as he thought about how ironic it was that he and his wife wanted the same man.

~~~~~~~

Bruce found himself hesitating to ring the bell of 1938 Sullivan Lane. Losing his nerve, he decided to leave.

The door opened.

"Hello there," Lois purred, eyes bright.

He couldn't help but stare at her. The fabric of her baby doll negligee was translucent enough for him to see her erected nipples and panties.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your visit so late at night?" She asked.

"Have I interrupted something?" He asked incredulously, not believing that the two had already made up. Clark had been too upset for that.

"Not really," She said playing with her hair.

"Is Kent around?"

"You just missed him. See in what pitiful state he left me, while trying to apologize for misbehaving." She said putting a hand between her thighs, as she glanced at his crotch, then slowly back to his eyes, a suggestive smile spreading over her lips.

"Come on in," she said moving out of the doorway.

"I better not." He said, but let her dragged him inside anyway.

"Lois I don't think we should." He said as she led him into the bedroom.

"It's ok, he's not planet side at the moment," she said hurriedly, practically ripping his clothes off him. He knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't care less now, as he was angry. Angry at Clark for refusing him because of this whore!

"This is what you want." He said pulling himself out and forcing her down on her knees.

"Suck!" he ordered.

Lois happily obeyed.

He grabbed her by the hair, holding her head down, fucking her mouth. Lois was able to take him deep in her throat without chocking. He wasn't surprised; after all, she had plenty of practice with a much bigger and thicker cock than his. Eyes closed, he relaxed while enjoying the nice friction on the back of her throat.

Then,

_CREAK!_

Bruce's eyes flew open.

Clark was standing there, still holding the torn up door, eyes glowing red.

"Hey baby," Lois said, like her husband hadn't just caught her sucking on another guy's dick.


	15. Chapter 15

Clark was inhumanly still, like someone who had perfect control of his muscle could only do. Jaw clenched, murderous red glowing eyes trained on what might be soon to be his very dead best friend. Bruce didn't dare move, heck he didn't dared breathe. Mind racing, he wondered if his actions would start what he was trying so hard to prevent. He knew exactly what Clark would do if he killed them both in a fit of jealous rage. He quickly began to think of ways where the outcome wasn't him ending into a pile of ashes. Of course saying stupid thing like, 'it's not what it looks like' was out of the question, but he couldn't help himself from thinking about how painful it might be from going up in smoke.

Lois' sensual voice cut the dead silence again when she said, "You're late." Bruce wanted to scream to her to shut up and not to move, but he couldn't utter a sound. All he could do was watch stupidly as Lois threw her hair back, got on her feet, and strut her stuff toward her husband, as if they weren't in a life or death situation.

"So, we started without you. Don't be mad, okay?" she added standing on the tip of her toes, pressing her hot sexy body against him, and gave him a peck on his cheek.

Bruce's heart skipped a beat when Clark's deadly gaze switched to his wife. For a split second, he thought he had incinerated her with his heat ray vision, but Clark just blinked, eyes returned to their normal baby blues.

"Don't be mad," Clark repeated as if the words were foreign to him.

"Please, I just couldn't wait. You know how I get when I am like this," she moaned, pressing herself against his leg, slowly moving her hip up and down while her hand took a hold of his package.

The dark knight couldn't believe the gall of the woman, then again when you were the wife of Superman, you had to have nerves of steel do deal with all the crap that came knocking at your door. Anyway, Lois had successfully diverted her husband's attention from him. He could breathe now. He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself, watching her dry humping Clark, wondering if it was safe for him to leave.

Clark carefully took her hand off him and moved away from her.

"What's wrong?" she asked puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Clark chuckled drily, "Coming home and finding you sucking off my best friend, that's what's wrong!" he added angrily.

"We talked about this."

"And I said no."

"Why?"

"It's wrong, that's why!"

"Oh don't be such a prude. It's not like you never fantasized having me and Wonder Woman at the same time."

"I do not have such fantasy." Clark said coyly.

Bruce's eyes narrowed.

"Well, I do have such fantasy. I always wanted to have the World's Finest in my bed doing all sort of naughty things," she said lustfully.

"I thought all you wanted was his money."

"His money, his body... his cock," she said slowly licking her lips. "I want it all."

"Even though, you already have me."

"Don't get me wrong baby, you are great, but Bruce fucks like there is no tomorrow, he can be as passionate as he wants, he doesn't need to hold back because he's too scared to hurt me." She told him, each sentences piercing his heart like a Kryptonite arrow.

Bruce knew Clark was strong and getting stronger with every passing day under the yellow sun. He had trained hard to keep that monstrous strength of his in check at all times. However, when you were in the throes of passion how much in control could he still have? Not wanting to hurt anyone, Clark had opted for celibacy, after his parents had scared him shitless about what might happen to his sex partner if he ever lost control. This was the main reason he had kept Lois at arm's length for so long. He had come along, opened the proverbial Pandora's Box, and made Clark taste the forbidden fruit called pleasure, and he had greedily devoured it .His dire situation shortly forgotten, as blood drained from his brain and rushed to his gland, remembering those numerous hot sweaty nights where they would dabble. His elevated pulse drew Clark's attention back to him; he looked his way. Bruce pressed the pillow tighter against him, knowing damn well it was useless to hide his growing erection from him.

"Leave!" he growled.

"He stays," Lois said firmly.

"No!"

"He stays! I have a contract with him that I have to honor."

"You are a married woman, you can't agree to a sex contract with another man!"

"Void it!" he demanded.

"If he does, what would happen to the Daily Planet?"

"I don't give a rat ass about the Daily Planet!"

"Well I do give a damn, so the answer is no. I don't see what the problem is anyway, when I have to share you with the world, the universe and beyond. All I ask for is one man."

"I don't have sex with the world, the universe and beyond as you say," he pointed out.

Hands on her hips, she said, "if you won't agree to it, let me go then."

A heavy silence befell the room once again, albeit a less threatening one.

Bruce smiled inwardly while keeping a poker face. ' _Here goes your still death do us part, Clark. If she wants a divorce nothing can stops her from getting one._ '

"You can't be serious," Clark said in a small voice.

"I am dead serious."

"You---you want a divorce." He said swallowing hard.

"No, I don't want a divorce, just your permission to have him." she said pointing at Bruce.

"If I refuse..."

She shrugged.

A long silence.

"Okay," he whispered, lowering his head. Smiling triumphantly, she left the room, and came back a minute later with a document in her hands. "Sign here," she told him.

Clark sped read it, and then signed the paper.

Bruce stared at the couple in disbelief. He had to call upon all his self-control not to grit his teeth or to yell at Clark. He should have known, Clark would never divorce his wife even though he caught the bitch red handed cheating. He would do anything to save his marriage, even if that meant allowing her wife to take a lover, to sullied the conjugal bed.

"Come baby don't make that face," she said to Clark's downcast look. "This will only spice up our sex life, nothing to fear. Come on let's have some fun." She said trying to drag him to bed, but Clark was unmovable.

"Fine!" she pouted, "you can stand there and watched then."

Bruce watched her as she walked back to him, wondering what he should do now. Should he tell Clark everything like he had wanted to when he came here?

"Sorry for the wait," she said, and winked at him a mischievous smile on her lips.

He couldn't believe it; she had planned the whole thing! He wanted to tell her that she had almost gotten them killed, but then again would Clark really hurt them. He looked up to see his reaction when Lois joined him on the bed and into his arms, but the other man's face was blank. 

Lois playfully ran her fingertips over his body, taking away the pillow.

"Wow, you still hard after all this. Does danger turn you on?" she purred, lowering herself between his legs. Bruce quickly glanced at his maybe no longer best friend as her wife opened her mouth, stick her tongue out and started licking the pre-cum leaking from his hard shaft, before swallowing him whole and greedily sucking his cock.

Clark just stood there watching them.

Bruce was angry by how easily she had manipulated them both to get what she wanted, but most of all  how she had Clark warped around her little finger. Furious, he grabbed her by the hair, brought her back to bed where he forced her on her knees. She cried out when he entered her. Holding her down he began to pound her slutty pussy, making her cried out with every deep thrust. Clark took a step forward as to save his wife from him, but stopped. 

"That's how she wants it, that's how you give it to her Clark!" he told him thrusting harder and faster into her, smacking her ass.

"You love it, don't you bitch?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes, fuck me harder!" she cried.

Clark gritted his teeth, and unable to take it anymore, he fled the room.

Later on, Bruce came out the bedroom gathering his clothes, when he saw Clark splayed on the sofa looking fixedly at the ceiling.

He cleared his throat. "Clark, I..." he began to say when Clark cut him off.

"I have nothing to say to you. So you can get the fuck out of my house, _we are done_."

Bruce nodded, as he left closing the door softly behind him.

~~~~~~

The JLA was battling a powerful alien nanotechnology from taking over, but couldn't seem to win against its waves of self-replicating robots. Batman fired everything he got on the batplane at the nest, but with little effect. All the sudden, four of these monstrosities jumped on his plane and began to tear it apart, he was able to defeat three of them, but the fourth one forced him to eject. Before he could make a safe getaway, it shot down his parachute and he began to plummet to his death.

"Batman to all point, I can use some air support, since I can't fly, at all," he said calmly in his com link. No one had answered his call and he was getting dangerously close to the ground, as his usual air support was very angry at him for sleeping with his wife.

"Now would be good," he said keeping off the panic from his voice. He shouldn't have worried as Superman caught him just before he could splat on the ground.

~~~~~~

After the mission debriefing at the Watchtower had ended, Batman left with Superman through the teleportation system.

"I hadn't expected you to come and save me." He told Superman as they made it back on Earth together.

"Why? I always have your back." He replied.

"I thought maybe you'll want a little revenge on the guy your wife is sleeping with, but then again you wouldn't be Superman if you didn't talk the talk and walk the walk."

Superman shrugged.

"You took your sweet time before coming though."

"I was busy getting the Atom, remember."

"Oh here I thought you wanted to teach me a lesson."

"What lesson?"

"That if you want me dead, there are ways you could go about it without sullied your hands."

Superman sighed, and shook his head.

"But the great Superman leads by example. Even though it is unwise, there is no rule about members dating each other when we founded the Justice League, but the real reason we didn't pushed for it was that we were already sleeping together. You didn't want to come off as a hypocrite."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I remember your words about the subject," Batman said ignoring his question. "I would come down like a ten ton bricks on any of you, if you let your personal feelings cloud your judgment during a mission and someone gets hurt," he said imitating his voice.

"You better not pull that shit again next time I need air support," Batman growled.

"Oh did the Bat got scared, and pissed himself." Superman said mockingly turning his back to him leaving.

"You just can't stomach the fact that your wife wants a real man to fuck her, not an alien dildo!" Batman shot back.

"That's it!" Superman said angrily, and pounced.

~~~~~~

"I am home!" Lois called as she came in, but of course, Clark didn't answer her. "Right, still getting the silent treatment." she said closing the door behind her. She took off her high heels, holding them by two fingers and walked toward the bedroom. She stopped hand over the doorknob hesitating, when she heard quiet crying sounds coming out the room.

"Clark?" she said worried while opening the door.

Her heels fell off on the floor as she brought her hands up to her mouth stifling a scream.


	16. Chapter 16

Batman's hand instantly went for the Kryptonite ring stashed in his belt, but before he could reach it, Superman had thrown him to the other side of the room, where he violently hit the wall. He let out a painful grunt as the air knocked out of him and fell on the floor unconscious. When Batman came to, he was lying on the floor of Clark's apartment living room. He tried for the Kryptonite again, but his utility belt was gone.

"Looking for this?" Clark said dangling it in front of his nose, before throwing it away far from his reach.

"Why didn't you just kill me? I know you hate me for stealing your wife from you." Bruce said, while slowly getting on his feet, his eyes never leaving his attacker.

"You aren't worth the trouble, and you can't possibly steal her from me." Clark replied coolly.

Bruce started to laugh.

"Or me from her." He added.

Bruce's laughter cut short as he said, "You're in denial, fool! I didn't try to steal her from you; she's the one who came on to me. I guess she finally saw the truth about you."

"Which is?" Clark asked.

"That you are just a hick from Kansas, and for all your powers nothing will change that fact. Isn't that right Smallville?" He mocked.

"It was never about me, isn't it? The reason you broke it off was because Batman can't be fallible. You never trust anyone to do what needs to be done, especially the one with powers. You always view us like ticking time bombs, always thinking of ways of putting us down if we stray from the right path, as if we are too dumb to see the dangers for ourselves. However, seeing the Justice Lord Batman must have hurt, doesn't it? Was he a failure? Too damn weak for letting his feelings get in the way of his duty. God forbid that the Batman has a heart!" He spat. "You are right about me for being a fool. A fool for believing your lies, for believing that you ever loved me. I wanted you to be my first, my all, my everything, the one whose memory would carry me on for the rest of my life, but you destroyed that."

Batman scoffed.

"Now who is the liar? If I meant so much for you Clark, why did you run into her arms as soon as I told you that we were over! For one who never gives up on anything or anyone, you easily gave up on me, on us!"

"I didn't give up on us, not right away." He whispered as he took a seat on the nearby sofa. "I knew that trying to talk you out of your decision would be a fool's errant. Therefore, I left you alone, thinking you would come back to me when you were ready, but you never did. Not even when I started dating Lois, not even when I told you, I was going to marry her. I told myself I should forget you and move on, as I started to believe what you told me then, that I was nothing but one of your many conquests, that you were tired of me, that I was suffocating you, and that you wanted some space, permanently." Clark said voice breaking.

Batman had been wary of Superman since that night, and was always on his guard around him, but now he really took a good look at the other man.

Clark was heartbroken.

How could he not be? He had lied to him again, giving him hope, and then crushed it underfoot. He always wondered how he could get away with them, when Clark was a living lie detector.

_It's because he trusts you, as much as you believe in your own lies._

He relaxed, and took a seat next to him.

"I am sorry. I am sorry for hurting you over and over again." He said looking at his gloves hands. "You are right, I was scared. Scared that I, no that my love for you is in itself a threat to all of us. Therefore, I convinced myself that sacrificing it was the right thing to do, but I couldn't bear seeing you with her. You two were so happy, and it just reminded me what I've lost, what I could have. I thought, I thought if I couldn't have you neither shouldn't she." He finally admitted to Clark, and to himself. He dawn on him that all this was never about trying to keep Clark from going evil, the man was as careful as he was obsessed, denying himself of anything that would tempt him to cross the line, and he might be one of these things.

"You're messed up." Clark told him.

"Tell me something I don't know." He replied taking off his cowl, hair sticking every each way. Clark ran his fingers through them, straightening them up.

Bruce leaned in into his touch.

"Please forgive me. I won't touch her again. I promise."

"I agreed to let her have you, and I won't go back on my word you know that."

"What about what you want?" Bruce asked resting his head on his shoulder. "You usually take me wherever, and whenever." He told him, breathing heavily, eyes filled with lust.

"And don't tell me your marriage is what stopping you now."

"I just can't."

"Please." He said kissing his neck. "It's been so long, and I am not as fragile as her.," he whispered into his ear.

"Oh now you want the alien dildo." he scoffed.

Bruce laughed.

"I can't believe you got angry because of this," he said nuzzling his neck. "We've done it so many times; I thought that I cured you of your fears of losing control during sex. Maybe there is more to this than you let on. Maybe, I would do, right?" He said kissing him. Clark's lips were as soft as he remembered, if only he would return his kiss.

"Why? Why are you refusing me?" he asked him sadly, foreheads still touching.

"You said so yourself, I am very possessive. I don't think I would be able to let you go once I hold you into my arms again."

"I am worse than you are." Bruce chuckled.

"I know, that's why I am doing us both a favor by telling you no."

Bruce moved in closer putting Clark's arms around and while looking into his eyes, he said, "Hold on to me tight, and let me be the one you'll never forget once more."

Clark hesitated, still. However, Bruce ended his inner turmoil by saying the three simple words he was holding onto, and kissed him.

This time Clark returned his kiss.

~~~~~~~

When Lois first opened the door, her first thought was that Clark was holding Bruce down choking him to death. Of course, she wasn't was actually seeing this, but that was what her brain insisted on, even though both men were naked, with her husband on top of Bruce, who had his strong long legs warped around his waist, but she still couldn't believe it, because there was no way her husband would be ball deep in another man's hole!

Clark froze when she dropped her shoes.

"Don't stop," Bruce, begged panting, but the look on the other man's face told him all he needed to know. He looked up over Clark's shoulder, and saw Lois standing on the doorway.

"Hey, Lois. What's up?" he said conversationally.

Nope, she hadn't just caught him with her husband's cock up his ass.

Clark rolled his eyes, as he pull away from him to face the music. He opened his mouth to talk but Bruce cut him off by saying, "You're late. So, we started without you, don't be mad okay?"

Clark's jawed dropped wide open.

"Very fucking funny!" Lois said, eyes burning with hate. If look could kill Bruce would dropped dead this instant. Luckily, for him Clark was the one with heat ray vision.

"You did say you wanted the World's Finest in your bed doing all sort of naughty things. No? I must have misheard you then." Bruce chuckled.

Hands on her hips, she looked at the men one after another, chewing on her lower lips wondering where her plan had gone wrong. She knew about Clark and Bruce, of course. Her husband had practically told her about it that night, so, the question was, what do you do when your husband was still carrying a torch for his ex-boyfriend? She told herself that it didn't matter, because she was the one with the ring in her finger, Clark had chosen her not him, but the memories of the way her husband acted when he was around Batman haunted her. All the time Clark spent with him, all these late coffees, long space trip, him always asking Batman for help when he could resolve the problem himself, the way he kept going on and on about him. She started to believe that Clark had settled for her when the Bat had rejected him. She might be married to him, but his heart was forever his, unless she changed how he felt about him. The best way to eliminate the competition was not to have any. She had seduced Bruce, let Clark caught them together, have him agreed to have him as a lover, forcing him to hate him, but it hadn't work.

Clark was sitting at the edge of the bed looking guilty as sin, while Bruce was taunting her. He got off the bed in his entire naked splendor and walked toward her, unashamed.

He lifted her chin, and whispered to her, "Come on Lois, you are already sharing him with the world, the universe and beyond, one more man won't make any difference."

"Yes it does!" She screamed.

"So it is okay for you, but not for him. He always put you first, isn't about time you do the same? You love him don't you?"

"I love him, I love him! You have no idea how much! Clark I am sorry, I didn't know what to do. There is no way I could compete against him. Please forgive melee." She said throwing herself into her husband arms, crying her heart out, ignoring the dirty look Bruce was giving her.

"I should be the one asking for forgiveness." Clark told her, holding her tight.

"I am cancelling the contract." She sniffled.

"Oh please do," Bruce said smirking.

"You can sell the Daily Planet back to Luthor for all I care!" She shot back at him

"First of all, I didn't buy the paper for you, and second I wasn't talking about the Planet. You should really read the fine print before signing a contract. You know, the one stipulate that if you don't keep your part of our agreement, your husband will have to do it at your place. The contract you force him to sign, under the threat of divorce."

Oh the motherfucker! "Clark honey you don't have to do anything, we could move out from Metropolis and find work elsewhere."

"Sure, let's just forget that your husband is a stickler for keeping his word." Bruce said coming back to bed, "we all know he'll do anything for you." He said moving closer and closer to Clark, nuzzling his neck. "But, do you really want to?" He whispered into his ear, kissing his neck. Clark glanced at his wife a pleading look into his eyes, she turned away disgusted, but Bruce reached out and took a hold of her arm before she could flee.

"Think about it, you'll have it all. It won't cost much, just sharing your bed. Go ahead make your choice."

She hesitated.

"The best way to get rid of competition is to merge Lois."

It was like the bastard could read her mind, but if she said no now, there was no telling what the Bat might do next, after all he was able to seduce Clark again so she would caught them to bed together, using her own device against her. She took back her arm from him, and turned toward her husband.

"Listen Lois, you don't have to accept anything. All this mess is my fault to begin with, I'll fix it." Clark declared.

"Oh, that's what you were doing, fixing it."

"I---"

"No more lies Clark, no more secrets."

He sighed.

"Why do we crave for things that aren't good for us?" Clark mused. "Bruce and I used to date, but he broke it off. So I moved on, dating and marrying you have nothing to do with him." He said looking her straight into her eyes.

"You didn't move on Clark, you still have feelings for him, and I bet you would have gone back to him in a heartbeat if he asked you to while we were dating."

Clark lowered his eye, looking at his hands.

"Tell me no lies Clark."

"Yes," he whispered.

Lois turned away from him, hugging herself. "I wished I listened to you Clark, I really do, but it's too late now." She said walking toward the door. "I admit what I did was wrong, but what you did Clark---is unforgivable."

Clark moved at super speed out of bed and dressed before Lois had time to take three steps, and stopped her from going further.

"Please, don't leave me. I don't think I can go through this again." He supplicated.

"Take your hands of me." she said between her teeth.

He let her go.

Clark dropped down on the sofa, holding his head in his hands. A few minutes later Batman came out of the room all suit up.

"Are you happy now?" He asked.

"No, but it was necessary."

"You lied."

"No I did not; I told you if I can't have you, neither would she."

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't made up my mind on which version to post, so you gets all three.  
> [Visit My SuperBat Album](http://s441.photobucket.com/user/MaxCrazy7/library/SuperBat?sort=4&page=1)


End file.
